Sway
by FirefliesChaser
Summary: Harry lleva 8 años de novio con Cho, acepta una mision en la academia de Aurores, pero el no imagina que esa mision puede cambiar por completo su vida. HXG Basado en la vida real xD.. dedicado a mi amiga
1. La Mision

**_Sway_**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 1: La Misión

Aquella mañana despertó sobresaltado, se encontraba nervioso ante la expectativa de lo que podría suceder aquel día, algo le decía que el haber aceptado aquella misión le traería mas de alguna sorpresa y bastantes dolores de cabeza.

-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-

Harry iba por el corredor de la academia de aurores en busca de su novia, una linda chica con rasgos orientales llamada Cho Chang. Se conocían desde muy pequeños, asistieron juntos a la escuela, donde se hicieron novios, y por cosas del destino, terminaron especializándose en la misma materia, ambos serian aurores (NA: desde mi punto de vista hay una persona muy poco original en esta pareja). Aquel dia se celebraba un año mas de su relación, cumplirían ya 8 años de estar juntos y Harry deseaba aprovechar todo ese día junto a ella. Tan concentrado en encontrarla iba que apenas noto cuando el director de la academia lo llamaba

-¡Señor Potter!- lo llamo por quinta vez el Señor Kingsley, director de la academia de aurores Británica. Harry se detuvo en seco, volteo, y Kingsley volvió a hablar. – ¿Podría tener unos minutos con usted en mi despacho?

-Si señor, en seguida- respondió Harry

Entraron en el despacho de Kingsley y tomaron asiento, Kingsley ofreció un café a Harry y comenzó diciendo

-Tengo una misión para usted, Señor Potter.

-¿¡Que!?- dijo atónito Harry –Pero si aun no he terminado la academia¿Cómo se supone que enfrente una misión?

-Tranquilo señor Potter- Dijo Kingsley – La misión que tengo para usted no se basa en salir a la búsqueda de algún mago tenebroso, no aun, simplemente en que lo necesitamos para ejercer un rol de maestro.

-¿Maestro¿Yo?... pero como podría ser maestro… aun soy un alumno. –Replico Harry, la verdad es que prefería mil veces salir en búsqueda de cuanto mortifago intento asesinarlo en un pasado a enfrentar una clase llena de jóvenes, ya lo cohibía bastante ante sus propios compañeros ser "El niño que vivió" como para ahora, que había ya derrotado a Voldemort definitivamente ser el blanco de los ojos de un montón de novatos.

-Simplemente por que es una mente como la suya la que necesitamos. Usted, señor Potter, ha logrado derrotar dos veces al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, sin contar el hecho de que es el mejor de su clase en la materia que le propongo enseñar, por lo tanto será perfecto para enseñar "Detección y Defensa avanzada de artes oscuras", en tanto que el maestro se recupera. –Explico Kingsley – Espero acepte mi petición señor Potter, su gestión es de suma importancia para estos jóvenes, además será solo un reemplazo temporal.

-Esta bien señor Kingsley, haré lo mejor posible lo que pide.

-Lo sabia, sabia que podía contar con usted Potter. Su trabajo comienza Mañana, jueves a las 15:30. Muchas gracias. Puede retirarse.

Harry Salio del despacho de Kingsley totalmente shockeado, no podía creer que al día siguiente tendría que enfrentarse a un montón de novatos. Olvido por completo todos los planes que tenia aquel día y se dirigió a su habitación en la que permaneció hasta muy entrada la noche cuando una bastante enojada Cho apareció en su puerta, bastante arreglada. Lo había estado esperando en el Restaurant en el cual celebrarían su aniversario.

-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-

Se levanto de la cama después de haber estado pensando en que podía hacer para compensar a su novia, después de todo la había dejado plantada el día de la celebración de su aniversario así que merecía algo especial, si, deseaba mas que nada compartir con ella su vida así que le propondría matrimonio. Al finalizar la clase con los novatos iría por ella y le propondría transformarse en su mujer. Ya mas alegre y tranquilo tomo un reconfortante baño y se dirigió a sus clases.

El día no tuvo mayor inconveniente así que dadas las 15:30, se dirigió al aula en la que debería dictar su clase. Mientras comenzaba a organizar las cosas para la lección, los alumnos comenzaron a llenar los asientos del Aula, no les presto mucha atención ya que sus nervios lo traicionaban y quería hacer que todo estuviese en una perfecta disposición al comenzar. Cuando hubo finalizado, volteo.

-Buenas tardes a todos, Mi Nombre es Harry Potter, y seré el reemplazo de su maestro de "Detección y Defensa avanzada de artes oscuras"- paseo su vista por todo el salón, desde los asientos del final hacia los que se encontraban frente a el. Cuando hubo llegado al principio, la vio, era simplemente hermosa, tan hermosa que permaneció observándola anonadado durante varios minutos, en los cuales ella devolvió esa intensa mirada. Cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar agrego- Saquen sus libros y comenzaremos la clase.

Harry jamás podría imaginar lo que aquella novata significaría en su vida, ni que aquella reacción no había pasado desapercibida para la mejor amiga de la pelirroja que el había observado. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podría imaginar que aquella misión les cambiaria la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NA: que les ha parecido? La verdad es que espero que sea de su agrado, quizás ya hay bastantes historias como esta en fanfiction, pero esta tiene un sentido especial para mi y espero que también para mi amiga JannyBunny.. A quien va dedicada, se inspira en experiencia de la vida real, claro que como el resto proviene de mi mente te podrás imaginar el final que tendrá, ahora espero reviews con sus opiniones... De verdad que espero les haya gustado ya que pretendo continuar con esta historia.

Atte.

_Sweet Tonks_


	2. ¿Amor a primera vista?

_Sway_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Capitulo 2¿Amor a primera vista?_**

**__**

Harry jamás se había sentido así, estaba simplemente distraído en la clase, se impresionaba fácilmente ante la más mínima respuesta acertada de alguno de los chicos y chicas, sobre todo si esa chica era la pelirroja. Su mirada lo cohibía, pero no podía negar que le encantaba sentir que ella le prestaba esa atención, aunque era entendible después de todo su materia era una de las mas importantes en la formación de aurores.

Por su lado Ginebra Weasley, la pelirroja, tampoco se concentraba bien y no podía quitar su vista de semejante muchacho, su apariencia (por que aun no lo conocía bien) era el prototipo de hombre ideal para ella, inteligente, interesante y sobretodo guapo. Al terminar la clase, se dirigió al apartamento que compartía con sus amigas, Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood, aquella tarde tenían que realizar un experimento para una de sus clases, así que también las acompañaba su amigo y compañero Neville Longbottom. Ginny se mantenía demasiado callada y distante, algo sumamente extraño que no paso desapercibido por Hermione.

-Ginny… ¿Qué ocurre contigo?, has estado completamente extraña desde que salimos de la clase de Harry- dijo Hermione ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo a su amiga, y refiriéndose de esa forma a su maestro ya que el dijo que se sentía demasiado incomodo cuando lo trataban como a un anciano.

Ginny recibió el vaso pero no presto la menor atención a las palabras de su amiga, lo que hizo que esta se enojara sobremanera y gritara

-¡Ginebra Molly Weasley! Te exijo vuelvas en este momento al planeta tierra, has estado ya bastante tiempo callada y eso no es normal en ti.

Ginny se asusto bastante, y miro a Hermione como si esta fuera un extraterrestre, al cabo de unos segundos lo único que pudo hacer fue dibujar una sonrisa totalmente distraída.

-Lo sabia- Dijo Hermione – es más que obvio lo que te ocurre-

-¿Q…que?- fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny mientras volvía al mundo

-Que lo sabia… lo supe desde que entramos en ese salón- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué cosa sabes Mione?- pregunto neville quien se encontraba con Luna Preparando las cosas para el experimento

-¿Es que no lo han notado?- dijo ya exasperándose- Ginny se ha enamorado.

-Yo también note eso- dijo Luna- es totalmente obvio, no ha cambiado ese rostro de baba extrema desde que salimos de la clase de Harry.

-¿De que están hablando?- dijo Neville, siempre había sido lo bastante distraído como para notar las cosas, y esta vez no era la excepción – yo la veo igual que siempre.

-Hay Nev! Que distraído eres¿es que no lo notas? llevamos mucho tiempo hablando con ella y sobre ella y aun así no reacciona –Dijo Hermione.

-Claro Nev… Ginny nunca nos habría permitido estar así justo en sus narices… -Dijo Luna.

-Ginebra Molly Weasley- Dijo Hermione- quiero que confieses ¿Te gusta Harry Potter?

-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!... como se te ocurre - dijo Ginny al fin- No… el es un maestro, yo… no podría… no… estas loca Hermione.

-si ella esta loca, entonces todos lo estamos Ginny- Dijo Luna- es mas que obvio que te gusta.

-No Luna… es… solo que… no se… ahh! si… ya… me gusta

-Lo sabía- dijo Hermione- esas miradas lo dicen todo¿es que no notaron la forma en que se miraban?

-Claro esa es la razón por la cual nos pidió tanta participación en la clase, algo raro había- dijo Neville- tu estabas a mi lado.

-No… esto no tiene sentido, es un maestro, es obvio que preguntara cosas a los alumnos – se defendió Ginny- aunque debo reconocer que es simplemente hermoso…

-Oh Gin… pero si es genial, es un hombre muy lindo- Dijo Hermione - tenemos que hacer lo posible por acercarnos a el¿Te animas Gin?

-No… como se te ocurre, debe tener una novia, es imposible que un muchacho tan lindo y además famoso como el este solo.

-Gin, no seas tan pesimista- dijo neville- eres una mujer muy linda, cualquier hombre caería rendido a tus pies, hasta el gran Harry Potter, es solo cosa de que te atrevas a hacer algo.

-Claro. Gin, no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos de todo –dijo luna.

-¡No!- dijo Ginny- como se les ocurre semejante locura, solo lo encuentro guapo e interesante, no quiere decir que me quiera casar con el, me gustaría poder conocerlo y eso.

-Esta bien, no haremos nada, pero estoy segura que tarde o temprano acabaran juntos – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa algo extraña, era evidente que tramaba algo, y para hacerlo pasar desapercibido agrego- chicos, ya es tarde, tenemos que hacer este experimento ahora.

Se levantaron y dirigieron a realizar su actividad, no volvieron a tocar el tema Harry Potter, pero no se imaginaban lo mucho que cambiaria todo con la presencia de ese hombre en sus vidas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y que tal?

De verdad espero que le haya gustado, es que toy como super entretenida escribiendo, me gustaria saber que opinan del fic y algunas ideas si es que las tienen…

Algunas aclaraciones.. se supone que aquí los que tienen una misma edad son Ginny, Neville, Luna y Hermione, y Harry es aproximadamente 4 años mayor. Y no habra Ron en la historia por estos momentos..

Y esop..

Q esten bien

Atte.

Sweet Tonks


	3. La Propuesta

Sway

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capitulo 3: La propuesta**_

Ginny, Hermione, Luna y Neville recién habían finalizado su experimento, y se dispusieron a descansar un rato, cuando una lechuza pequeñísima apareció en su ventana.

-Es Pigwidgeon- Dijo Ginny corriendo hacia la ventana a tomar a la pequeña lechuza – es de mi hermano, Ron… ¿Cómo estas pig?- la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la mesa, la deposito en ella y le ofreció una galleta al tiempo q tomaba la nota que traía en su patita.

-¿Que dice Gin?- Pregunto Neville…

-Nada importante, es solo que Ron quiere que lo acompañemos hoy a un nuevo pub que hay en la ciudad… dice que es bastante tranquilo, se llama "Sway" y tiene entrada liberada por ser amigo del dueño.

-¿Perdón?... ¿Escuche bien?... ¿lo acompañemos?... pero si no nos conoce – dijo Hermione

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiere, conocerlas. La última vez que estuve en la madriguera hable tanto de ustedes que Ron esta totalmente ansioso por conocerlas. –

-Oh! Genial! He oído bastante acerca de "sway" dicen que es buenísimo. – Dijo Luna – Yo feliz de ir contigo Gin.

-Herms… ¿tu que opinas? – Dijo Ginny mirando muy entusiasmada a su amiga – anda, tendremos un buen rato allá, además puedes conocer algunos chicos guapos ahí, incluido mi hermano, que por cierto se mostró bastante interesado en ti – Hermione la miro por un instante, luego a Neville y Luna que tenían las mismas caras de entusiasmo que Ginny, y respondió

- Esta bien, vamos al famoso pub.

Ginny tomo la nota de Ron y escribió en el reverso.

_Hermanito…_

_Aceptamos tu invitación._

_Nos vemos hoy a las 22:00 en la puerta principal de Sway._

_Besos_

_Ginny_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry iba bastante arreglado al apartamento que habitaba su novia Cho, había planeado una velada Romántica en la cual finalmente le pediría a Cho que se casara con el. El lugar al que irían era un pub nuevo en la ciudad llamado "Sway", según le habían comentado a Harry era un lugar muy tranquilo, perfecto para lo que pretendía hacer esa noche. Llego al apartamento y golpeo la puerta, y en menos de 5 segundos esta fue abierta por Cho. Lucia bastante linda.

- Hola amor – Le dijo luego de darle un beso – Pasa un momento, recojo mis cosas y nos vamos – y salio camino a su habitación a terminar los últimos detalles de su look.

- Esta bien – dijo Harry pasando – no te demores mucho

- ¿Donde iremos? – Pregunto Cho desde su habitación

- Es una sorpresa, no te lo diré.

- Oh! Vamos Harry, sabes que soy muy impaciente.

-¿Qué gano yo si te digo donde vamos?- dijo con una sonrisa picarona

-mmm… puede ser – Dijo Cho acercándose – algo como esto – y le dio un beso largo y tierno, lleno de amor, luego lo miro con una sonrisa muy dulce pero el dijo

-Aun así no te lo diré – Cho puso cara de frustración, lo que causo que Harry se riera mucho

- No es gracioso Harry Potter, anoche me dejas plantada y hoy te burlas de mi – dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado.

- OH! Vamos Cho, es una sorpresa, además sabes que ese tipo de soborno ya no sirve conmigo.

- Bueno, al menos lo intente. En fin, ya estoy lista ¿Nos vamos?

- Ok.

Salieron del apartamento de Cho y fueron caminando bajo las luces que comenzaban a iluminar el cielo nocturno, el pub se encontraba relativamente cerca del apartamento así que aprovecharon de pasear de la mano como solían hacerlo cada vez que estaba totalmente felices y relajados. Llegaron al Pub y en la puerta se encontraron con un pelirrojo al cual Harry encontró bastante familiar, pero no presto mayor importancia. Se dirigieron a una de las mesas que se encontraba románticamente adornada con unas velas y unas copas. Harry ofreció el asiento a su novia y luego se sentó frente a ella, mirando en dirección a la puerta, comenzaron a conversar. Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso, en cualquier momento sacaría el anillo y le pediría a Cho que fuera su mujer.

- Cho, yo… tengo algo muy importante que decirte – dijo Harry temblando de los nervios.

- Si amor, dime… ¿ocurre algo malo?

- No – Respondió sobresaltado – es solo que aun no se bien como decirlo.

- Tranquilo Harry, creo que entre nosotros hay la confianza suficiente como para hablar las cosas ¿no?

- Si, tienes razón… esta bien, Cho, tú has estado mucho tiempo a mi lado, eres la persona en la que mas confío, te confiaría mi vida y haría cualquier cosa por ti – de los nervios comenzó a dirigir su mirada a cualquier lugar menos a su novia. – Cho… a mi me gustaría saber si tu… si a ti… si tu quisieras…

-¿Quisiera que Harry? – dijo ya bastante impaciente

- Cho tu quisieras ser mi… - Y en ese instante la vio, era simplemente hermosa, no tenia mas palabras para definirla, era la pelirroja de sus sueños, Ginny Weasley, quien iba entrando en esos momentos al Pub junto a sus amigos y al hombre que se encontraron en la puerta. Se quedo pegado mirándola, al notar a Harry tan distraído, Cho volteo también a ver pero como no vio a nadie conocido miro a Harry y dijo

- si yo quisiera ser tu que, Harry – Dijo Cho bastante impaciente

-Si tu – Balbuceo Harry - si tu quisieras ser mi… Si tu Quisieras ser mi asistente en las clases con los chicos de primero – dijo sin pensar y sin entender el porque de que la aparición de esa muchacha lo hiciera dudar de lo que estaba haciendo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que les parece??

Alguna critica, sinceramente espero que si… espero q les haya gustado… gracias a mi amiga fuente de inspiración de este texto por las ideas acotadas hoy a la creación del fic.

Y como se podran dar cuenta ya aparecio nuestro Kerido Ronnie, lo esperaba mas tarde en la historia, pero es lo que hay

Espero esten bien

Sin mas

Atte.

Sweet Tonks


	4. ¿Que hace el Aqui?

**Sway**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capitulo 4¿Qué hace el aquí?**_

Harry no se sentía extraño, por alguna razón la decisión de no pedirle matrimonio a Cho en ese momento, lo tenia tranquilo, pero aun seguía sin entender porque se había arrepentido así de la nada, si minutos antes estaba demasiado seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Claro que me encantaría ayudarte amor – dijo Cho bastante desconcertada, realmente esperaba que Harry le propusiera algo más importante que ser su simple asistente en las clases a los de primero – Pero no veo bien en que te puedo ayudar.

-Son cosas fáciles Cho, preparar los exámenes, revisarlos, y cosas por el estilo – Mintió Harry, la verdad no necesitaba un asistente para esas cosas, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna otra manera de salir del paso.

- Esta bien, te ayudare en lo que necesites siempre – Dijo Cho con una Sonrisa, y continuaron conversado acerca de los planes que tenia Cho para el fin de semana.

Por su lado Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville, buscaban un lugar cómodo para instalarse, al cabo de unos minutos encontraron uno bastante cerca de donde se encontraban Harry y Cho, Neville fue el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia.

- Miren… ahí esta Harry!

-¿Quien es Harry? – pregunto Ron, el no asistía a la academia de Aurores ya que se dedicaba a Jugar Quidditch con los Chuddley Cannons, era el guardián del equipo, y como no veía a Gin hace unas semanas no se había enterado de que el nuevo profesor del grupo era "El niño que vivió".

-Es nuestro nuevo maestro Ron, Harry Potter – Dijo Ginny sin prestar mucha importancia.

-¿Como?... que Harry Potter es su maestro, pero eso es genial, invitenlo a pasar un momento con nosotros – Dijo muy emocionado, la perspectiva de conocer al salvador del mundo magico le parecia muy emocionante.

- No creo que quiera – Dijo Ginny – por lo visto esta bien acompañado – esas ultimas palabras fueron acompañadas de una mirada triste en direccion a Harry y Cho.

- Nada de eso Gin, estoy segura de que querra venir a pasar un tiempo con nosotros – Dijo Hermione – Vamos Nev, acompañame a saludar a nuestro maestro.

Se levanto totalmente decidida seguida de Neville y se dirigio a la mesa de Harry, dejando atrás a una muy avergonzada Ginny y a unos Luna y Ron bastante entretenidos y entusiasmados. Milagrosamente Neville se transformaba en momentos como este, ademas las cervezas de mantequilla tenian algo de efecto en el, asi que al llegar a la mesa de Harry y Cho fue el quie hablo primero.

- Hola Harry – dijo Neville – que sorpresa encontrarte por aca.

- Claro – dijo Harry – hola Hermione

- Hola Harry¿que te tiene por estos lugares? – Pregunto Hermione

- Nada especial, simple distracción – contesto el, ganandose una mirada llena de odio por parte de Cho. Al notar su rostro se apresuro a agregar – chicos les presento a mi Novia Cho Chang. Cho, ellos son Hermione y Neville, son de primero en la academia.

- Un gusto – dijo Cho con una mueca que intento ser una sonrisa, algo le decia que aquellos personajes arruinarian la celebración de su aniversario.

-Y ¿estan los dos solos aquí? – Pregunto Harry

- No – Dijo Hermione - Tambien estan Luna, Ginny y el hermano de Gin, Ronald Weasley.

- Ronald Weasley¿el guardian de los Chudley Cannons? – Pregunto Harry emocionado – me encantaria conocerlo, soy admirador de los Cannons – se veia realmente emocionado ante la presencia de Ron, claro ahora se daba cuenta de porque ese rostro le habia resultado tan familiar, desde que Ron jugaba con los Cannons, estos habian logrado ser los primeros en los campeonatos de Quidditch, a Harry lo apasionaba el Quidditch, no en vano en sus tiempos de colegio habia sido el buscador de su equipo.

- Pero no hay problema, estan cordialmente invitados a nuestra mesa – dijo Neville – Tu y tu bella novia.

- Gracias – dijo Harry al momento que se levantaba y dirigia a la mesa de el grupo, dejando a Cho mirandolo desconcertada. Neville se apresuro y le ofrecio su brazo para que los acompañara tambien a la mesa, pero ella lo miro con un gesto de desdeño se dio media vuelta y desaparecio del Pub. Sin prestar mayor importancia Neville y Hermione salieron tras Harry.

Al llegar a la mesa Harry saludo alegremente a los amigos y por sobre todo a Ron, realmente se encontraba emocionado ante su presencia.

- es que no puedo creer que te tenga frente a mi, eres uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch del momento, has hecho renacer a los Cannons – Decia muy entusiasmado ante un sonrojado Ron, quien tampoco podia creer que se encontraba ante Harry Potter y que este lo alababa.

- Harry, tu amiga se ha ido bastante enojada – Dijo Hermione de repente

- Rayos, debe de estar muy enfadada

- Definitivamente lo esta – dijo Neville – no quiso acompañarnos a la mesa.

Mantuvieron conversaciones muy agradables los seis, por un lado Ron hablaba de los entrenamientos con los cannons y Harry les explicaba algunas de las cosas que tendrian que aprender mas adelante en la academia de aurores. Luego de un rato, Neville y Luna salieron a bailar, dejando a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry, poniendose de acuerdo para asistir, gracias a Ron, a un entrenamiento de los Chuddley Cannons.

-Si quieren pueden ir la proxima semana – Dijo Ron – solo tienen que avisarme y seran bienvenidos.

- claro hermanito, cuando estemos mas libres en la academia estaremos encantados de verte entrenar – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa – por cierto – Pregunto - ¿alguien ha visto a Luna y Neville?, hace rato que se fueron a bailar y no los he visto.

- estan por alla – apunto Hermione hacia la parte mas alejada de la pista de baile, donde se veian unos Neville y Luna bailando muy alegremente y con miradas muy insinuadores entre ellos. – Yo creo que pronto se daran cuenta de que son el uno para el otro.

- eso espero - dijo Ginny sonriente – me encantaria ver a nuestro querido Nev y Nuestra Linda Luna juntos por fin, aun no entiendo como no han notado antes que ambos se mueren por estar juntos.

- porque muchas veces las personas se niegan a aceptar lo que sienten o se equivocan al tomar decisiones apresuradas, y no se dan cuenta de que su felicidad se encuentra justo a su lado – dijo Hermione con su tipico tono de sabionda, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a Harry y Ginny. De pronto su cara cambio, y su mirada se fijo en una persona que se acercaba a ellos, miro a Ginny y le dijo – Ups Gin¿a que no adivinas quien viene hacia aca?

Ginny se giro para ver quien venia, cuando vio de quien se trataba, su cara de miedo cambio a una de total desagrado, igual a la que tenia Ron desde que noto de quien se trataba. Era un muchacho alto, delgado, con una cabellera color rubio platinado y ojos grises, iba sonriente directamente a la mesa en la que se encontraban los chicos.

- Ginebra Molly Weasley, Tanto tiempo sin vernos – exclamo el chico tomando y besando la mano de Ginny.

- Draco¿que haces aquí? – Pregunto Ginny con desagrado. Ese muchacho era su ex novio, y las cosas entre ellos no habian terminado muy bien, Draco era un poco obsesivo con Ginny, incluso hasta el punto de intentar comunicarse a como de lugar con Hermione y Luna para obtener información de su ex novia – Crei que no te gustaban este tipo de pub, que no estaban a la altura del gran Draco Malfoy.

Draco sonrio enseñando su blanca y perfecta dentadura y dijo – Todo sea por estar cerca de la mujer de mis sueños. ¿Bailamos Gin? - y sin esperar una respuesta tomo a Ginny de la mano y se dirigio arrastrandola prácticamente a la pista de baile dejando a unos muy desconcertados Ron y Hermione, y a un por sobre cualquier cosa enfadado, Harry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De verdad quienes esperaron para saber mas de esta historia, les pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero atravieso una crisis de creatividad, que se junta con el que no me sentido muy bien estos dias, creo que no he puesto mucho de lo que habia planeado en un principio con mi amiga, pero esas ideas se quedaran para otro capitulo, me imagino.

De verdad muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, espero sigan disfrutando de "Sway" tanto como disfruto yo escribiendola, y que me den sus opiniones e ideas para ella..

Que pasen un lindisimo dia

Atte

Sweet Tonks


	5. Entra en mi vida

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 5: Entra en mi Vida**

- Pero quien se cree ese tipo – exclamo Harry furioso al ver como se llevaba a Ginny por la fuerza a la pista de baile.

- Es el ex novio de Ginny – explico Ron mirando en dirección a su hermana y Draco Malfoy – terminaron antes de que Gin comenzara la academia, y al parecer el no ha podido superar la ruptura, se empeña en seguir visitando la casa de mis padres y…

- Y también va bastante seguido a nuestro apartamento – interrumpió Hermione – es realmente extraño, no tiene nada que ver con Gin.

- Pero ¿Por qué Ginebra no se ha rehusado a ir con el? – Pregunto Harry bastante enojado aun.

- creo que es porque teme que le haga algo – intervino Ron – es bastante agresivo algunas veces, Gin puede controlarlo, pero aun así teme a sus reacciones.

Harry se quedo pensando un momento, no era posible que una mujer tan bella como Ginny tuviera que resistir los acosos de un loco sicótico que no asimilaba una ruptura, pero ¿Qué podía hacer el?, apenas la conocía como para intervenir en ago que ella no intento detener.

- Yo creo que alguien debería salvar a Ginny de ese loco – dijo Hermione viendo la cara de desagrado de su amiga – saben, voy a buscarla, no aguanto ver a mi amiga así – Ginny intentaba liberarse de los brazos de Draco, pero la fuerza de este se lo impedía, Hermione iba a levantarse pero Harry fue mas rápido, sin decir nada corrió hasta donde se encontraban Ginny y Draco quien decía.

- Vamos Gin, ambos sabemos que te mueres por que volvamos – en un tanto bastante arrogante

- Te equivocas Draco, te deje claro la última vez que estuviste en mi apartamento que no quiero saber más de ti. Déjame en paz.

-No digas…

-Ya oíste a la señorita – Dijo Harry interrumpiendo a Draco – déjala en paz.

- ¿Y quien eres tu¿Quién te crees para interrumpirnos a mi novia y a mi?

- Ex Novia Draco, tú y yo ya no tenemos nada. – Dijo Ginny molesta – ahora puedes dejarme en paz por favor – se dio media vuelta y tomo el brazo que Harry le ofrecía para retirarse del lugar. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la mesa donde estaban Hermione y Ron.

- No deberías dejar que te trate así Ginebra – dijo Harry – no te mereces… - pero repentinamente giro y grito - ¡Expelliarmus! – La varita de Draco, quien intentaba atacar a Harry por la espalda, salio volando al tiempo en que dos guardias del pub se dirigían hacia ellos para sacar a Draco del Lugar.

- Me las pagaras maldito entrometido – Gritaba Draco escupiendo las palabras mientras los guardias gigantes de "Sway" lo llevaban fuera del lugar.

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta de que te atacaría? – Pregunto Ginny entre susto y curiosidad – yo ni siquiera note que intentaba sacar su varita.

- Son cosas que aprenderás cuando avances más en la academia Ginebra, como decía mi antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, hay q estar en ALERTA PERMANENTE… - y comenzo a reír recordando a su viejo profesor. Ginny rio con el, ya que la expresión de Harry al decir esta frase era la de un loco sicótico peor que Draco, aunque en todo caso era lo único que atinaba a hacer ante la presencia de Harry.

Luego dijo – Harry ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Pues claro.

- No me llames Ginebra, dime simplemente Ginny… o Gin

- Esta bien Gin

- Gracias

se dirigieron de vuelta a la mesa donde estaban Ron y Hermione conversando animadamente, al cabo de un rato Ron dijo que estaba tenia ganas de bailar, así que el y Hermione se fueron dejando solos a Harry y Ginny. En un principio se produjo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, pero luego de un rato comenzaron a hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Harry no paraba de hacerle cumplidos a Ginny quien respondía con dulces sonrisas o sonrojándose levemente.

- Debo decirle señorita Weasley, que es usted la muchacha más tierna e inteligente que he conocido en mucho tiempo.

- y yo debo pedirle señor Potter que no siga diciéndome esas cosas si no quiere que siga sonrojándome – Dijo Ginny poniendo una cara de falso enfado.

De pronto comenzo una canción de un conocido grupo Muggle que Harry había escuchado alguna vez, se levanto de su asiento y extendió una mano a Ginny quien la acepto comprendiendo que irían a bailar, ya que ella también conocía la canción. Llegaron al centro de la pista, Harry puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Ginny y esta se abrazo al cuello de Harry, comenzaron a moverse lentamente al compás de la romántica melodía.

…_Buenas noches,  
Mucho gusto,  
Eras una chica mas.  
Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial.  
Sin hablarme,  
Sin tocarme,  
Algo dentro se encendió.  
En tus ojos se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj…_

Harry y Ginny se perdieron en las miradas del otro, el hace tiempo que no experimentaba esas sensaciones al estar con una mujer, su relación con Cho, como podía darse cuenta ahora, se estaba volviendo monótona, y aquella pelirroja simplemente era todo lo que el alguna vez había querido en una mujer. Ginny por su parte no podía encontrar a alguien mas perfecto, el era su complemento, el hombre que siempre deseo para pasar el resto de su vida.

…_Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad  
No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar.  
Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación,  
No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón…_

En cuanto a Neville y Luna que se encontraban en la parte más lejana de la pista, su situación era bastante similar a la de Harry y Ginny, se encontraban abrazados con las frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados. Los últimos días ambos habían descubierto que sentían cosas por el otro (algo bastante conversado por Hermione y Ginny que lo tenían claro desde el día en que los cuatro se hicieron amigos) pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso para que algo ocurriese entre ellos, pero la melodía y la letra que a ambos les llegaba al corazón, hizo que fueran acercándose lentamente hasta que…

…_Entra en mi vida,  
Te abro la puerta.  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida,  
Yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego…_

En cuanto a Ron y Hermione, se encontraban abrazados y apoyados en un pilar del pub, viendo como estaban las otras dos parejas. Ron se encontraba solo hace bastante tiempo, su ultima relacion con una chica llamada Lavender Brown, habia sido simplemente un caos, ella era una maniatica compulsiva de estar con el, lo que lo hacia distraerse de sus entrenamientos y tener problemas con el equipo, por lo que decidio dejarla. En cuanto a Hermione, su ultima relacion la habia destrozado, fue con un hombre que jugo con sus sentimientos y se aprovecho de lo que pudiera obtener de la inocente y tonta chica, pero ya no mas, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse pasar a llevar por nadie, y no confiaria mas en los hombres, pero no podia negar que ese pelirrojo no era solo un hombre, sino que el hombre que la estaba haciendo sentir cosas que hace tiempo no sentia. Se acurruco en los brazos de Ron y este le dio un dulce y tierno beso en la frente.

_... Buenas noches,  
Mucho gusto,  
Ya no existe nadie mas.  
Después de este tiempo juntos,  
No puedo volver atrás.  
Tu me hablaste,  
Me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión.  
Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón…_

Harry y Ginny permanecian abrazados, ninguno podia entender como es que podian llegar a sentir aquellas cosas en tan poco tiempo, Harry sobre todo se sentia culpable por sus sentimientos, el estaba comprometido, pero esa mujer le robaba el corazon, desde el primer momento que la vio supo que habia algo especial en ella, algo que ninguna otra podria darle, pero no se explicaba aun que podia ser…

…_Entra en mi vida,  
Te abro la puerta.  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida,  
Yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego._

El tiempo se detuvo y para ellos no existia nadie mas q la persona a la cual abrazaban, permanecieron aun juntos con las frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados, y lentamente comenzaron a acercarse hasta darse el beso mas dulce que jamas habian dado, fue mezcla entre amor, pasion, entrega y deseo. Ambos sabian que se amaban, entonces ¿para que seguir esperando?

…_Entra en mis horas,  
Sálvame ahora,  
Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar._

Ron abrazo con mayor fuerza a Hermione, sentia que la conocia de toda una vida, y no queria perderla sin siquiera haberla tenido con el, eran tan perfecta, identica a como la habia imaginado luego de que Ginny le hablara sobre ella, estaba dispuesto a como de lugar a conquistarla, algo que no le seria tan difícil, ya que Hermione tambien sentia lo mismo que el, claro que lo encontraba aun mas guapo respecto de la descripción de Ginny. Aquella velada tenia que repetirse, tenian que pasar mas tiempo juntos.

…_Entra en mi vida,  
Te abro la puerta.  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida,  
Yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego…_

Ginny y Harry se encontraban en la misma situación que Luna y Neville en un principio, con sus frentes juntas y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, el percibia el olor a Rosas que lo embriagaba y ella esos fuertes brazos que la mantenian pagada a el… a medida que la melodía fue acabando Harry comenzo a acercarse lentamente a Ginny. Cada vez era mas leve la distancia que separaba aquel beso con el que ambos serian demasiado felices… cada vez era mas estrecha la distancia…

…_Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Ya se comienzan a formar lindas parejas en este fic, Luna y Neville se dieron cuenta de algo obvio para ellos, y Ron se la quiere jugar por hermy

Les pido disculpas por el suspenso en cuanto a Harry y Ginny, pero creo q eso le da el sabor a la historia.

En cuanto a Malfoy, volvera a aparecer, lo aseguro, y Cho, por mi q no existiera, pero lamentablemente existe :(

Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado reviews y han agregado "Sway" a sus favoritos, les aconsejo pasar por mi one-shot "Sigues dando vueltas" que esta buenisimo (según yo) y de verdad gracias a los que se han dado el tiempo de leer

Tambien a mi fiel lectora y editora,, xD Janny, que sin ella no existiria esta idea de fic

Que esten todos muy bien

Atte

Sweet Tonos

PS: Sway es un pub magico, algo asi como las tres escobas, pero bailable, por eso Harry y Malfoy pudieron hacer magia ahí.


	6. Mas tiempo no significa mas amor

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 6: Más Tiempo no significa más amor**

Continuaban acercándose lentamente, a punto de dar ese paso culmine, aquel beso ansiado por ambos, pero por un lado prohibido, y por otro apresurado, pero como dicen por ahí, no hay lugar ni tiempo para el amor. Harry mantenía sus ojos cerrados cada vez más cerca de Ginny, quien sentía que se desvanecía en sus brazos, pero pudo reaccionar en el momento adecuado. Apartándose un poco de los brazos de Harry dijo

- Lo siento, pero… yo no puedo hacer esto – y se sintió tonta por haber desaprovechado esa oportunidad que le regalaban, pero ella no era ninguna roba novios, si Harry estaba comprometido no le ayudaría a ponerle los cuernos a su novia.

- Esto… yo… yo también lo siento Gin… no fue mi intencion hacerte sentir incomoda… yo… no se que es lo que me ocurrió

- No, quédate tranquilo... yo… tampoco se que me ocurrió.

- Si quieres volvemos a sentarnos.

-Si… esto… eso estaría bien.

Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, la cercanía de Harry en ese momento la hacia temblar completamente. Volvieron a sentarse y pidieron unas cervezas de mantequilla, pero la confianza y naturalidad que tenían en un principio ya no eran las mismas. Al cabo de unos minutos Ron y Hermione que habían visto todo desde el lugar donde se encontraban, se acercaron a la mesa para intentar romper esa incomodidad que se había instaurado entre Harry y Ginny. Los silencios incomodos se rompieron y comenzaron a charlar con mas naturalidad, al cabo de un rato Hermione dijo que se estaba haciendo tarde y que lo mejor seria dejar la velada hasta ahí, luego salio en busca de Neville y Luna.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvio con unos acaramelados muchachos y con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Ginny, ya que ella al contrario de Hermione no habia visto lo ocurrido aquella noche entre sus amigos.

-Creo que Luna y Nev nos tienen buenas noticias, a juzgar por la manera en que lo he encontrado – dijo Hermione aun con esa sonrisa.

- Pues… si… - dijo Neville nervioso – tenemos algo que decirles.

- Neville y yo ya somos novios – dijo Luna con total naturalidad.

- Wow! Pero esto es genial, felicitaciones – dijo Ginny – Creo que esta ha sido una noche llena de sorpresas, espero se repita pronto.

- Claro Gin, tiene que repetirse – dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione – tienes unos amigos encantadores hermanita, creo que ahora no te libraras tan fácil de mi – y Luego dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Hermione, quien se sonrojo levemente ante esta acción.

- Ha sido genial compartir esta noche con ustedes – Dijo Harry – aunque creo que tendré problemas por esto, mi novia me asesinara. Nos vemos chicos – se acerco a Ron y agrego – espero que estemos luego en contacto por lo del entrenamiento.

- Claro, cuando quieras me envías un mensaje con Ginny y encantado de recibirlos ahí.

Harry salio del Pub y en ese momento recordó cual era la razón por la que estaba con Cho aquella noche en ese lugar, era la celebración de su aniversario, lo había arruinado nuevamente. Miro su reloj, eran más de las tres de la madrugada, no podía aparecerse a esa hora en el apartamento de Cho y ofrecerle una disculpa cuando en realidad no sentía ganas de disculparse. Se apareció directo en su propio departamento y se tumbo en su cama. Lo único que aparecía en su mente, era ese casi beso con Ginny Weasley.

Por su parte, Ginny Hermione y Luna se dirigieron a su apartamento escoltadas por Ron y Neville. Cuando llegaron Ginny se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió directo a su habitación. No podía creer que había perdido esa oportunidad de besarlo, el era todo lo que quería, todo lo que había esperado encontrar en sus antiguas relaciones, un chico inteligente, guapo y sensible, casi perfecto, su único problema era esa novia que tenia. ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan complicado?¿Por ella tenia que complicarse la vida? Cualquier otra chica habría besado a Harry sin importarle ese detalle, pero ella no, quizás se debía al hecho de ser la menor de la familia, además de la única mujer, y que su madre siempre le enseñara a respetar esas relaciones. Como odiaba ser así, estaba segura de que lo quería, lo había conocido esa noche y aun así seguía pensando que era el hombre perfecto para ella, pero sentía que no podía luchar contra una relaciona así. Harry le había comentado que llevaba ocho años de noviazgo, y ella contra eso no podía luchar. Se sentía desconsolada, así que se abrazo a su almohada y se durmió entre suspiros y sollozos.

Por su parte Luna y Neville se quedaron hasta tarde juntos aprovechando el tiempo perdido, y Ron y Hermione acordaron tener una nueva cita.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se levanto totalmente desanimada, se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a una sonriente Hermione preparando el desayuno.

. Wow Herms!... ¿desde cuando cocinas? – Hermione podía ser perfecta en todo, pero si había algo en lo que no debía meterse era la cocina - ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho mi hermano contigo? – Bromeo Ginny, recuperando su habitual semblante al ver a su amiga asi.

- en realidad no se que ha hecho conmigo – dijo Hermione sonriente – tendremos una nueva cita. Es… no se como describirlo Gin, solo puedo decir que tu hermano me encanta.

- Creo que cupido hizo de las suyas anoche – Comento luna entrando en la cocina - ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Desde cuando Hermione Cocina?

- Ja Ja… muy graciosas – dijo Hermione poniéndose seria – agradezcan que las alimentare.

- ¿Alimento Herms?... espero poder sobrevivir a lo que estés cocinando – dijo Luna en tono preocupado.

En efecto el desayuno preparado por Hermione no era del todo un manjar, los Huevos que había preparado no estaban del todo listos, y las tostadas se le quemaron, aun así para no ser tan descorteces Ginny y Luna lo comieron sin reclamar.

- ¿Qué tal todo Gin? – Pregunto Hermione, Ron había visto todo lo ocurrido entre ella y Harry y se lo había comentado, y como su habitación estaba junto a la de Ginny, la escucho sollozar en la noche.

- Supongo que bien – respondió desanimada Ginny.

- ¿supongo Gin?... esa no es una respuesta. Te oí llorar anoche, ¿que ocurrió?

- es Harry. Anoche… esto… estuvimos a punto de besarnos… PERO – Agrego al ver las sonrisas de sus amigas – yo me aparte y le dije que no.

- ¡¿QUE?! – Exclamaron Hermione y Luna

- No podia ser chicas… el tiene novia, esta a punto de comprometerse, y yo no puedo luchar contra 8 años de amor.

- wow! – Dijo Luna – yo no podria aguantar tanto, aunque ahora que estoy con Neville creo que lo intentare.

- Gin… amiga… el tiempo no significa nada, es solo cosa de ver como el te mira, yo creo que esta confundido.

- No lo creo Herms, se va a comprometer y se casara. Yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

- si puedes, yo se que puedes.

- No Hermione, y creo que no hay mas vueltas que darle al asunto, Harry Potter simplemente no es para mi, era alguien perfecto pero no puede ser.

Se levanto tristemente de la mesa y fue a prepararse para ir a la academia, sus amigas hicieron lo mismo, y al cabo de una hora ya salían camino a clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué tal?

Primero que todo quiero agradecer a mi fiel lectora y fuente de inspiración por quedarse hasta taaan tarde esperando a que yo termine de escribir este nuevo capitulo. Creo que hemos tenido bastantes conversaciones así nosotras así que me pareció bueno ponerla en la historia.

También quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han dejado Reviews, hacen que me den mas ganas de escribir esta historia, estoy feliz de que sea de su agrado, por que me dan crisis de creatividad y me cuesta ponerme a escribir un nuevo capitulo, entonces sus palabras hacen que me den ganas de hacerlo.

Espero sigan disfrutando de la historia, y que me hagan criticas y aporten ideas si asi lo desean

De antemano muchas gracias

Sweet Tonks


	7. Consejos de mi Amiga Fiel

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 7: Consejos de mi amiga fiel.**

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando sonó su despertador. Debía levantarse para asistir a su trabajo. El año anterior se había recibido en la academia de aurores británica y ahora se encontraba trabajando en el ministerio de magia, específicamente el departamento de aurores. Decidió dormir un poco más, así que se acomodo e intento dormirse de nuevo, cosa que fue inútil ya que un sonoro crack proveniente del salón de su apartamento la hizo levantarse enseguida a ver que ocurría. Al llegar lo único que pudo decir fue

- Idiota, ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte a esta hora aquí?

- No te quejes, Nymphadora, a fin de cuentas te he servido de despertador – Dijo Harry sonriéndole a su amiga y dándole un abrazo.

- No me llames Nymphadora – Dijo ella enfadada – sabes que lo odio.

- esta bien Tonks, no lo hago mas, pero debes reconocer que tienes un nombre muy lindo

- si tu lo crees, pero no me vuelvas a llamar así.

Nymphadora Tonks era la mejor amiga de Harry, la conoció apenas ingreso a la academia de aurores, ella fue quien le enseño muchas de las cosas que sabia ahora, ya que en un principio fue su tutora, lo que hizo que se hicieran muy buenos amigos, y a pesar de que Tonks había egresado y estaba trabajando, aun seguían siendo amigos y visitándose en la medida que les era posible.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Ya que supongo que no viniste a hablar de mi nombre – pregunto Tonks curiosa – Hace tiempo que no me visitabas ingrato ¿aun estas con esa odiosa noviecita tuya?

- si Tonk, aun estoy con Cho, y pienso casarme con ella

- ¡¿QUÉ!?... eso es imposible, no arruines tu vida Harry – dijo ella en un tono dramático.

- No arruinare mi vida, es la mujer que quiero, ya van ocho años de relación, supongo que es tiempo de formalizar ¿no?

- Tú lo has dicho, quieres, no amas.

- no hay diferencia en eso Tonks.

- Por supuesto que la hay Potter, el amor es algo…

- Esta bien Tonks – la interrumpió Harry – puedes ahorrarte el discurso de la diferencia entre el amor y el cariño, no he venido a hablarte de eso.

- Ya me lo suponía, estas visitas tuyas nunca son solo por querer verme – dijo Tonks en tono melodramático – pero esta bien, en que puedo ayudarte.

- Necesito que me escuches. Te explico, esta semana he hablado con el señor Kingsley y me ha pedido que de clases a los de primero.

- ¿Tu?... ¿Maestro? Es un chiste, ajajaja, como se le pudo ocurrir semejante barbaridad a Kingsley.

Harry la miro enfadado y respondió – de la misma forma en que se le ocurrió darte el titulo de auror – le saco la lengua divertido, ganándose una mirada enfada por parte de Tonks, luego continuo – como te iba diciendo, tengo que hacer clases a los de primero, y ahí comienza todo.

Le contó a Tonks todo lo que había pasado, desde que vio a Ginny en el salón, de lo inteligente que era ella, como lo había echo olvidar sus compromisos con Cho, y como estuvieron a punto de besarse y ella se detuvo justo a tiempo. Cuando hubo terminado Tonks le dijo

- es ella Harry, definitivamente es ella

- ¿que quieres decir?

- Que has perdido ocho años de tu vida con esa cosa desabrida que tienes por novia…

- Su nombre es Cho – La interrumpió Harry

- como sea… lo único que te digo es que esa chica, Ginny, vale la pena, otra en su lugar te habría besado sin importarle que estés comprometido. ¡Por Merlín, Harry! Es que no te das cuenta que pierdes tu tiempo con Chang.

- Eso lo dices simplemente porque no la soportas.

Y en efecto era así, Tonks no soportaba a Cho, y el sentimiento era mutuo, ya que Cho era una celosa compulsiva obsesionada por Harry (palabras de Tonks) y Tonks era una fenómeno roba novios (según Cho). Lo cierto era que Tonks, al contrario de muchas chicas, jamás se intereso en Harry, lo que hizo que se lograra formar esa amistad entre ellos, y como era su amiga y tutora cuando estaba en la academia, pasaba mucho tiempo con Harry, cosa que era demasiado desagradable para Cho, por eso el día en que Tonks se había recibido fue uno de los mas felices para Cho, pero ella no contaba con que en unos meses aparecería una verdadera rival en su vida.

- esta bien, asumo que no soporto a tu odiosa novia, y que siento mucha curiosidad por conocer a esa muchacha que se hará tus días (y los míos también) felices. Dentro de la semana iré a la academia, Kingsley me ha pedido que lo ayude en algunas cosas, aprovechare para conocer a la señorita Weasley, y te diré que puedes hacer al respecto amigo, aunque toma mi consejo, termina con esa harpía que tienes por novia.

- No lo hare Tonk, no puedo echar por la borda esta relacion, pero de verdad te agradezco que me ayudes a resolver esta ensalada que tengo en mi cabeza.

Harry abrazo a su amiga y esta correspondió ese abrazo, luego miro el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de en frente y dijo.

- Harry James Potter, será mejor que me dejes arreglarme ahora mismo, se me ha ido el tiempo volando y tengo que estar en media hora en el trabajo – dio un bufido enojada – tu siempre haces que sea irresponsable con mis cosas.

- Así me quieres – Dijo el guiñándole un ojo a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa – Nos vemos Pronto Nymphadora.

- No me llames Nym… - Pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que su amigo había desaparecido.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, 25 minutos – Rayos Harry, siempre trayendome problemas – Murmuro.

Corrió a tomar una ducha y vestirse rápidamente para ir al trabajo. Justo el día en que podía haber llegado temprano Harry la retrasaba – Para eso están los amigos – pensó mientras salía de la casa en dirección al ministerio, y optaba por la opción mas fácil, que era aparecerse en su lugar de trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se preguntaran el xq de la aparicion de Tonks, cosa que solo respondere diciendo q necesitaba a alguien que actuara como la fuente de coneccion entre Harry y Ginny, y quien mejor que Tonks… amo su personaje, asi que la queria en la historia.

El capitulo es mas corto de lo habitual creo, espero que les guste, y esperen al proximo pq en el se conoceran Ginny y Tonks.. y la historia se tornara mas interesante

Gracias Por los Reviews de mis fieles lectores.. de verdad.. muchas gracias a todos.. es muy gratificante todo esto.. que estes muy bien

Atte.

Sweet Tonks


	8. Compromisos son compromisos

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Capitulo 8: Compromisos son compromisos._**

**__**

Luego de dejar a Tonks, Harry pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era ofrecerle una disculpa a Cho, y continuar con lo que realmente debía haber hecho esa noche en el Pub, además no quería seguir confundiéndose el mismo, Ginny Weasley era una muchacha encantadora, como para tenerla de amiga, algo asi como Tonks, nada mas, además el quería a Cho, se iba a casar con ella, después de todo ocho años de relación significan mucho, a sus 23 años, son toda una vida juntos prácticamente, sin contar con que la conocía desde mucho antes de ser novios. De camino al departamento de Cho compro un ramo de rosas rojas, las cuales eran las favoritas de ella.

Al llegar al apartamento de Cho, golpeo la puerta y espero a que ella abriera. Como era de esperar, Cho se tardo bastante en ir a atender, después de todo eran solo las ocho de la mañana de un día viernes en el que milagrosamente ella no tenía clases.

Al notar quien se encontraba afuera esperando, su somnolienta cara cambio a una de enfado, como se le ocurría a Harry ir tan temprano a su apartamento justo el día en que podía descansar hasta tarde, además ¿Qué se creía? No se la perdonaría tan fácil, nadie cambiaba a Cho Chang por un grupito de niños odiosos.

-Hola Amor – Dijo Harry con su habitual sonrisa de niño bueno

-Hola – respondió ella secamente, lo que hizo que Harry se estremeciera pensando que de esta no saldría tan fácilmente - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- He venido a traerte esto – le extendió el ramo de rosas y ella lo tomo dirigiéndole una mirada fría, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo.

- ¿Crees que con esto olvidare que me dejaste abandonada ayer en la celebración de NUESTRO aniversario, por un grupito de niños? – dijo aun con esa cara de enfadada.

- Lo siento Cho… esto… yo… no era mi intención – dijo el muy apenado – creo que tenemos que conversar ¿Puedo pasar?

Cho le dirigió una mirada fría, aunque muy dentro de su corazón sentía que con esas rosas todo estaba solucionado, ya que Harry no era de esos tipos cursis que siempre llevaban rosas a sus novias, así que esa actitud la tomo por sorpresa. Le indico que pasara y ella se dirigió a poner las rosas en un jarrón con agua, volvió y se sentó en un sillón indicándole a Harry que hiciera lo mismo - ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

- esto… yo en realidad lo siento – se disculpo Harry – no era mi intención que lo de anoche terminara así, pero tu sabes lo mucho que me gusta el Quidditch, y era Ron Weasley, el mejor jugador de los Chuddley Cannons – intento excusarse, pero solo recibió una mirada aun mas fría por parte de ella.

- ¿Es lo mejor que tienes para decirme¿Qué te volviste loco con un tonto cabeza de músculo que vuela intentando coger una pelota? – Cho intentaba parecer ruda, pero sabia que si ella se hubiese encontrado con Fleur Delacour, la famosa diseñadora de ropa francesa, hubiese dejado a Harry botado por estar con ella, pero eso era algo que el no tenia por que saber, ella quería una disculpa y algo mas interesante que una estupida propuesta de ser su asesora en las clases. Se sentía realmente enfadada por esa petición, esperaba algo mas interesante, después de ocho años de noviazgo pensaba que merecía algo mejor.

- si, creo que es lo mejor que tengo, es mi verdad Cho, no pude evitar reaccionar como un niño.

- Harry, no recordaste que yo estaba ahí contigo, no me buscaste, no hiciste nada¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

- Amor, yo se que te sientes mal, es lo mismo cuando tu y Marietta están juntas, te olvidas de que existo y solo tienes ojos para tus revistas de moda – dijo Harry en un tono entre dulce y enojado, la verdad no soportaba mucho a Marietta Edgecombe, la mejor amiga de Cho.

- Marietta no tiene nada que ver en esto Harry, el punto es que me abandonaste para nuestro aniversario.

- Lo se amor, por eso mismo quiero compensar mi error de anoche. La verdad es que tenia planeado que las cosas fueran de otra manera, pero creo que no resulto – dibujo una leve sonrisa al tiempo en que pasaba una mano por su típicamente despeinado cabello.

- ¿y que pretendes hacer al respecto? – Cho se levanto del asiento enojada, y se dirigió hacia la ventana, la verdad no quería mirar a Harry, lo que le había hecho no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Por su parte Harry se levanto también del asiento, y camino en dirección a ella tomo una cajita en forma de corazón que llevaba en su chaqueta la abrió, mientras ella le daba la espalda y dijo.

- Cho… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella se quedo como petrificada, y cuando pudo reaccionar volteo lentamente a observar los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de su novio, luego miro en dirección a sus manos y vio una cajita con un anillo de plata con un fino diamante en el centro. Harry tomo la mano de su novia y puso el anillo en su dedo, observándola expectante. Ella levanto su mano mirándola sin poder creer lo que veía, después de tanto tiempo, por fin Harry le había pedido matrimonio.

- Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo tontito – dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa, y luego se acerco a el para darle un dulce beso y así sellar ese compromiso que habían hecho.

Por otro lado, a unos cuantos minutos del apartamento de Cho, una linda pelirroja se encontraba en la academia de Aurores con sus amigos, sintió que su pecho se oprimía como si hubiese perdido todas las esperanzas de ser feliz en el mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hi… espero que les haya gustado el cap.. lo q es a mi me ha dado penita el compromiso de esos dos, y al final como Ginny sufre 

Pero son las cosas del destino, esto no se quedara asi… ya veran cuando Tonks intervenga en esto… si señores

Muchas gracias por los reviews..

Creo que no podre actualizar este fin de semana, tengo q trabajar y me keda nada de tiempo para escribir :S

Pero esten atentos.. quizas los sorprenda

Ojala sigan disfrutando

Q esten muy bien

Atte.

Sweet Tonks


	9. Un trato con Tonks

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Capitulo 9: Un trato con Tonks._**

**__**

La noticia del futuro matrimonio entre Harry y Cho se había extendido por toda la academia en tan solo unos cuantos días, cosa que en cierta forma incomodaba bastante a los cuatro amigos, Ginny, Hermione, Luna y Neville.

- Es que yo sinceramente no entiendo todo esto – Decía Hermione como era habitual en ella desde que se enteraron de la noticia – es imposible que se vaya a casar con esa oriental desabrida y odiosa – su cara era de una furia tremenda, que hacia que sus amigos llegaran a temerle en esos momentos y que algunas de las personas que se encontraban en el comedor de la academia en ese momento la vieran como si estuviera loca.

- Yo no creo que sea fea – comenzó a decir Neville, pero de inmediato se quedo callado al ver la cara que ponía Luna al escucharlo.

- Puedes ahorrarte esos comentarios Neville – Dijo Luna enfadada – si la encuentras tan linda, pues vete con ella.

- Luna, tu sabes que te amo a ti y no te cambiaria por nada – Dijo el provocando que la chica dibujara una sonrisa y le diera un tierno beso, si había una forma en la que Neville podía convencerla de algo era simplemente diciéndole que era todo para el. Y realmente era así, Nev estaba enamoradísimo de Luna igual que ella de el.

- Chicos, hablemos de otra cosa por favor, ya me basta con tener que entrar a la clase y verlo como para que hablemos a cada momento de el.

- Hablando de clases – Dijo Hermione – olvide que tengo algo que hacer en la biblioteca – Tomo sus libros y se levanto – nos vemos en la clase chicos – salio del comedor de la academia dejando a sus amigos desconcertados, todos tenían las mismas clases y ninguno recordaba tener algo demasiado importante que hacer.

La verdad de todo esto era que Hermione había recibido una nota bastante especial aquella mañana.

**.-.-.-. Flash Back.-.-.-.**

Habia pasado una semana ya desde que se enteraron del compromiso de Harry. Hermione no soportaba ver a su amiga tan triste pero todo lo que intentaba hacer para animarla resultaba inútil, lo peor de todo es que Harry parecía no notar el estado de la pelirroja, ya que con actuaba con ella como si absolutamente nada hubiese pasado, actitud que, con el dolor de su corazón, también adopto la pelirroja.

Hermione sabia que le hacia daño esto a su amiga, y cada vez la situación era peor, como si el destino confabulara en su contra, lugar que visitaban, lugar en el que aparecían Harry y Cho, que cada vez era mas desagradable, miraba a los amigos como si se trataran de basura, y Harry se limitaba a hacer saludos desde lejos a los muchachos cuando estaba con ella.

Aquella mañana Hermione fue la primera en levantarse. Se estaba haciendo costumbre esta situación, ya que Ginny en su estado (depresión casi crónica) no se levantaba temprano, y Luna se quedaba hasta tarde con Neville antes de que el volviera a su casa, así que no despertaba temprano.

Estaba esperando como de costumbre a sus amigas para desayunar cuando repentinamente sintió unos golpecitos en la ventana. Se encamino hacia ella y vio una Lechuza que nunca había visto antes. Abrió la ventana y tomo la lechuza esta inmediatamente extendió su patita dejando a vista una nota, Hermione la cogió, y volteo para ofrecerle una galleta a la lechuza, pero esta ya había salido por la ventana. Desdoblo la nota y esta decía:

"…_Se que lo que tengo que proponerte te interesara._

_¿Que te parece si nos juntamos en la biblioteca de la academia hoy a las 14:00?_

_Esperare por ti, es algo que nos conviene a las dos._

_Llevare un pañuelo en el cuello para que puedas reconocerme._

_Besos, Tonks"_

- Tonks – Dijo Hermione extrañada – que raro.

- ¿Qué es lo raro? – pregunto Ginny apareciendo en la cocina, Hermione guardo rápidamente la carta en su bolsillo y dijo

- Nada importante Gin – Mintió Hermione – y a ti que te ocurrió¿te caíste de la cama? – dijo comenzando a carcajearse por la apariencia de su amiga.

- Muy graciosa Hernione – Dijo ella con una mezcla de enfado y risa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FIN FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Caminaba muy rápido hacia la biblioteca que era el lugar donde se encontraría con "Tonks". Todo esto le parecía muy extraño, ella nunca había aceptado juntarse con una completa desconocida, pero de verdad quería saber de que se trataba esa propuesta.

Llego a la biblioteca muy agitada, y lo primero que vio fue una mujer sentada en una de las mesas del fondo, nunca la había visto, tenia el pelo rosa chicle, lo cual fue lo único que Hermione vio, ya que comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a una chica con pañuelo en el cuello. Después de mucho rato sin encontrar a la chica, se sentó un tanto decepcionada en una mesa cercana al fondo donde se encontraba la chica de pelo rosa, pensando en que alguien se quería burlar de ella. Decidio mirar denuevo a ver si es que encontraba a la chica con el pañuelo en el cuello, y de pronto la vio, la única chica que llevaba un pañuelo en el cuello en aquella habitación, era la desconocida que vio a penas llego, se levanto, se acerco a la mesa donde estaba la joven y dijo

- ¿Tu eres Tonks? – La joven asintió – pues creo que el detalle del cabello rosa me habría resultado más fácil para encontrarte. Soy Hermione – le extendió una mano para saludarla, estrecharon sus manos y Hermione se sentó – Pues, a lo que vinimos ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar conmigo?

- wow! Eres una chica directa – dijo Tonks con una sonrisa – pues creo que es algo que nos conviene a ambas, bueno… en realidad no a nosotras directamente, pero si a personas que queremos mucho.

Hermione la miro extrañada, jamás había visto a esa chica antes y no entendía que relación podía existir para que ambas hicieran un trato para conveniencia de las personas que querían.

- Veras – continuo Tonks – Hace un tiempo yo me gradué de esta academia de aurores. Cuando estaba aquí conocí a Harry, fui su tutora, y ambos somos muy buenos amigos, en realidad soy su mejor amiga, y como tal se que esa novia que tiene no le conviene.

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, apenas conozco a Harry ya que el es nuestro maestro ahora – respondió Hermione – no veo en que podría ayudarte, además creo que el esta decidido a casarse con esa cosa – la actitud enfadada que tenia Hermione en el comedor volvió a aparecer.

- Veo que también la detestas – Dijo Tonks – es una odiosa, celosa maniática por Harry, no lo deja respirar – el rostro de Tonks al simple hecho de mencionar a Cho se volvía de una furia tremenda – Tuve muchos problemas a causa de ella ¿sabes?... creo que es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que Harry no la deje. Ella pensaba que el y yo teníamos algo, pero jamás fue así, siempre nos vimos ambos como amigos.

- Si he notado como es ella, a mis amigos y a mi nos mira como si fuéramos extraterrestres horribles, y ni hablar de cómo es con Ginny, la destruye con la mirada – Sin saber porque esa mujer le producía bastante confianza a Hermione.

- Es exactamente de eso que he venido a hablarte Hermione, de Ginny.

Hermione la miro extrañada¿Cómo es que ella conocía a Ginny? Ella jamás le hablo de ninguna Tonks, y eso que ellas se habían contado todo cuando se conocieron, así que ella sabría de antemano su existencia.

- ¿Conoces a Ginny?

- No – Dijo Tonks tranquilamente – pero se que ella es quien hará feliz a mi amigo.

- ¿Como puedes tener esa confianza en alguien que no conoces?

- de la misma manera en que tu confiaste en mi antes – Tonks sonrió, y Hermione la miro anonadada – Vamos Hermione, es obvio que ellos estan hechos el uno para el otro.

- ¿pero como lo sabes? Quizás ella puede ser peor que la antipática novia de Harry

-Simplemente se que no es así, Harry ya me hablo de ella, por lo tanto se que es la indicada. No cualquier chica se contiene antes los encantos del señor Potter – ambas comenzaron a reír – en todo caso, me encantaría conocerla y poder ayudarla… en realidad ayudarlos… se que Harry no puede casarse con Cho… y si puedo evitarlo lo haré, pero necesito tu ayuda, necesito que me ayudes a hacer que Ginny confié en mi.

Hermione no dijo nada, observo a Tonks quien la miraba expectante, no había nada que perder en eso, y mucho que ganar, su amiga por fin estaría feliz, además de deshacerse de esa oriental desagradable que cada vez que salía al tema la hacia enfadarse.

-Vale. Te ayudo – dijo sonriendo – pero quiero que todo esto funcione, por que si haces falsas ilusiones a Ginny seré mas odiosa que esa Chang – extendió su mano a Tonks y ambas sellaron ese pacto – por cierto¿en realidad cual es tu nombre?.

Tonks la miro enfadada – Tonks es mi apellido. Me llamo… Nymphadora… -Dijo casi en un susurro, luego alzo la voz y dijo – PERO… JAMAS… ¿me oíste?... JAMAS me llames así… soy simplemente Tonks

- Pero Nymphadora es un nombre muy lindo – Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Lo mismo dice Remus – Tonks se sonrojo al solo mencionar ese nombre.

Hermione miro su reloj, ya casi era la hora de entrar a la clase de Harry – Rayos, estoy atrasada, tengo clases con Harry ahora.

Tonks comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, provocando miradas de desagrado por parte de la gente que se encontraba en la biblioteca. – eso me encantaría verlo, me reiré bastante hoy.

- ¿Iras a ver la clase?

- Por supuesto… ¿crees que me perdería esta gran actuación de Potter?... no señor – y ambas salieron en dirección a la clase de Prevención y defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hi… como están?.. espero que bien

Primero que todo disculpa por no actualizar el fin de semana.. pero como l o habia dicho antes.. no tengo tiempo los fines de semana.. por el trabajo..

Y bien… ya les dije q Tonks haria de las suyas.. en confabulación con Hermione.. ahora solo esperar a ver q pasa

Muchas gracias por los reviews.. en cuanto al compromis de Harry y Cho… debia ser asi, a mi tambien se me oprimio el corazon cuando lo escribi, asi que entiendo a los que me dijeron eso.. es triste.. pero en cierto aspecto real dentro de la ficcion

Yap.. los dejo..

No se si actualize en la noche.. pero en fin

Que esten bien

Atte.

Sweet Tonks


	10. Simples Coincidencias

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Capitulo 10: Simples coincidencias._**

**__**

Ginny, Luna y Neville, se encontraban fuera del salón de prevención y defensa contra las artes oscuras, esperando que llegara Hermione, quien por cierto se había tardado bastante en aparecer.

- esto es muy extraño – decía Ginny a sus amigos – esta bien, Hermione es rara en si, pero de ahí a que nos deje así como si nada, y además venga tarde a una clase, eso si que es raro.

- Pero en este caso no importa mucho, nadie notara su retraso – Dijo Neville mirando hacia adentro del salón – Harry tampoco ha llegado.

- Tranquilos chicos – dijo Luna – ahí viene Ginny, pero ¿Quién es esa chica?

- No se – Dijo Ginny – no la había visto antes.

Hermione y Tonks se acercaban conversando como amigas de toda la vida al lugar donde se encontraban los amigos.

- Te digo Hermy que tenemos que hacer algo ya antes de que sea tarde.

- Lo se Tonks, pero aun así no veo como podremos… - de pronto se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se encontraban ahí, por lo que interrumpió su charla – Hola Chicos – dijo Hermione sonriéndole a sus amigos.

- Hola – respondieron ellos

- Les presento a Tonks – Tonks se acerco y saludo a los chicos – Tonks, ellos son mis amigos Luna, Neville y Ginny.

- Un gusto conocerlos chicos.

- ¿Que ocurre? – Pregunto Hermione - ¿Por qué no han entrado aun a la clase?

-Harry aun no llega – Dijo Ginny.

- Debe haberse retrasado por culpa de la odiosa – Dijo Luna, de una u otro modo Hermione había traspasado a sus amigos sus sentimientos hacia Cho. Tonks comenzó a reír ante este comentario de Luna.

De pronto desde el otro extremo del pasillo se escucho la voz de un hombre decir

- Nymphadora Tonks, estuve esperándote mas de una hora en el despacho de Kingsley – Harry se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia donde se encontraba su amiga - ¿Por qué no me avisaste que la reunión seria en la mañana? – la abrazo y la alzo en el aire - ¿Por qué no me buscaste?, tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo.

- Primero que todo… NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME NYMPHADORA! – dijo ella enfadada – en segundo lugar, no sabia que estarías esperándome, pensé que no querrías perder tiempo de estar con tu noviecita, y por ultimo, me encontré con Hermione y hemos tenido una conversación bastante agradable.

- Pero ¿ustedes se conocen? – dijo Harry incrédulo

- Pues claro – Dijo Tonks – desde pequeñas, pero hace tiempo no nos veíamos.

- ¿Pero como? – Siguió preguntando Harry – creo que hubieses sabido si una amiga tuya entraba a la academia ¿no?

- Pues como ya te ha dicho Tonks – dijo Hermione – hace tiempo no nos veíamos. Nuestros padres se conocen desde jóvenes, por eso nosotras también nos conocemos – aquella mentira la dijo con una naturalidad única, que hizo que hasta Tonks se creyera su historia.

- Si – agrego Tonks – cuando iba camino a buscarte me encontré con Herms y nos quedamos mucho rato hablando.

- esta bien, por hoy te perdono que me hayas abandonado – dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga y dándole un tierno beso en la frente – Solo por que tu amiga y sus amigos son geniales, sabes Tonks, ellos tienen un potencial gigantesco, cuando yo estaba en primero no sabia ni la mitad de lo que saben estos muchachos.

- Obvio que saben más que tu – Dijo Tonks seria – si eras tan torpe que hasta te pusieron una tutora – comenzó a reírse por la cara de enfado que puso su amigo

- Y la tutora era aun más torpe que yo – Dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos y ganándose una mirada enfadada por parte de Tonks – si no hubiese practicado por mi cuenta hoy estaría perdido – le saco la lengua a Tonks y luego dijo – Vamos chicos, entremos a la clase que se nos hace tarde. ¿Vienes Tonks?

- Por supuesto – dijo ella – esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo – los seis entraron al salón.

Los chicos se sentaron en sus habituales asientos en la parte de adelante y Harry comenzó con la clase.

Durante una hora la clase transcurrió entre Harry tratando de explicar algo, y Tonks interrumpiéndolo para contar sus experiencias. Al final de todo resulto ser una clase bastante entretenida, ya que tener una verdadera auror en la clase hacia que los chicos preguntaran muchas cosas acerca del trabajo a futuro, y así fue como Tonks se convirtió en la estrella de la clase.

Cuando iban saliendo Ginny dijo de pronto

- Hermione… discúlpame… lo olvide por completo. Hoy apenas te fuiste, recibí una nota de Ron para avisarme que hoy podemos ir al entrenamiento de los Cannons – al decir esto miro con ilusión a Harry – Dice que tu también puedes venir Harry.

- Esta bien – dijo Hermione – yo… pues… tengo muchas ganas de ver a Ron – al decir esto se sonrojo – ¿Ustedes vienen? – Dijo dirigiéndose a Tonks y Harry.

- Por supuesto – dijo Tonks – No se Harry, pero yo no me pierdo la posibilidad de conocer al nuevo entrenador de los Cannons.

- ¿Tienen nuevo entrenador? – Pregunto Neville extrañado.

- Si – Respondió Harry – pero nadie ha querido decir quien es

- Pues será mejor que nos vayamos ahora – dijo Luna mirando su reloj – se hace tarde.

- Yo le avisare a Cho – Dijo Harry ganandose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Tonks, quien lo tomo del brazo y dijo

- No señor, que tu novia se espere. Tu ahora te vas con nosotros, después de todo no hemos pasado tiempo juntos hace ya bastante.

Salieron camino al estadio de los Chudley Cannons, trayecto en el cual Neville y Harry conversaron mucho acerca de cosas que les gustaban, ambos tenían una afición por las armas muggles que usaban unos tipos llamados francotiradores, y del futuro de las relaciones con sus respectivas novias, Harry estaba seguro de que el matrimonio de Nev y Luna se realizaria pronto, pero Neville no veía muy bien la relación de Harry (influencia de Hermione)

En cuanto a las Chicas, Luna y Ginny comentaban lo bien que se llevaban Harry y Neville, y Hermione y Tonks iban un poco mas atrás planeando alguna forma de acercar a Harry y Ginny.

Cuando llegaron al estadio, un emocionado Ron salio a recibirlos.

- Que bien que hayan venido – Dijo saludando a todos, se acerco a Hermione y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla – estoy feliz de verte Hermione.

Hermione se sonrojo y dijo – Yo también Ronald.

El la tomo de la mano y guió a los chicos al interior del estadio, ahí se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo volando sobre sus escobas. Saludaron desde lo alto a los recién llegados.

- Hoy es nuestra primera practica con el nuevo entrenador – informo Ron

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Harry emocionado.

- Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos – respondió el pelirrojo – hoy lo conoceremos.

Luego indico a los chicos el lugar donde podían acomodarse y aparto a Hermione del grupo.

- esto… Hermione… yo – titubeo Ron – me gustaría saber si quieres salir conmigo después de la práctica.

- oh!... pues claro – respondió ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – suerte – y se alejo en dirección a los demás.

Ron monto en su escoba con cara de tonto, y no reacciono hasta que una bludger le rozo la oreja.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos de espera, por fin saldría el nuevo entrenador de los Chudley Cannons. Todos miraban expectantes la puerta por donde aparecería el misterioso hombre. Esta comenzó a abrirse y a través de ella apareció

- ¡Remus! – Gritaron Tonks y Harry sin poder creer lo que veían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola… que les ha parecido este capitulo?.. a que no se esperaban esto?.. Remus como el entrenador de los Cannons?.. supongo que a Zafiro Potter le encantara esto… ahí esta nuestro adorado Lobito

Espero disfruten del capitulo.. y el proximo se viene mas RonXHermy… (creo)

Q esten bien

Sin mas-

Atte.

Sweet Tonks


	11. De como Tonks y Ginny se Hicieron Amigas

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 11: De como Tonks y Ginny se hicieron amigas.**_

- Remus¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Harry desconcertado al nuevo entrenador de los Chudley Cannons.

- Pues, soy el nuevo entrenador Harry¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

- Ronald nos invito a ver el entrenamiento. ¿Por qué no me habías contado esto Remus?

- No habia tenido el tiempo¿sabes? Últimamente es muy difícil comunicarse contigo.

Remus y Harry eran amigos desde que Harry lo podía recordar, era unos años mayor que el, pero aquella situación no hacia la diferencia en su relación. Siempre que Harry necesitaba a Remus, el estaba ahí y viceversa, pero últimamente no se habían visto mucho. Tonks también conocía muy bien a Remus, fue cuando trabajo como tutora de Harry que este se lo presento, y los tres se hicieron muy amigos, pero Harry estaba seguro que en cierta forma estaba de mas en ese trío, se notaba a leguas que Tonks y Remus sentían algo mas que amistad por el otro, pero ninguno era capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

- Lo se y lo siento – dijo Harry, sabes, me han pasado cosas que ni te imaginas.

- Si Remus¿a que no adivinas lo que hará nuestro querido Harry?

Remus puso una cara de desconcierto y dijo – No me digas que es lo que estoy imaginándome.

- Si, es exactamente eso – respondió Tonks quien al ver la cara que tenia Remus comprendió que no había sido un buen momento para contárselo.

- No puedes Potter¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes casarte con Chang? – Comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro buscando una explicación sensata a la estupidez de su amigo, pero como no la encontró solo dijo – ya se hace tarde, hay que empezar el entrenamiento.

Sin mas, dio media vuelta y dejo a sus amigos mirandolo desconcertados. al igual que Tonks, el tambien habia tenido bastantes problemas con Cho, sabia que esa chica era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de estar con Harry y dañar a los que se interponian en su camino, por eso no le gustaba. Apenas la conocio se dio cuenta de que no era buena, pero Harry estana cegado en cierta manera por ella. Lo que no sabia Remus en estos momentos, era la "Confusion" que sentia Harry desde que la linda pelirroja que se encontraba un poco mas alejada conversando con su hermano y amigos aparecio en su vida, pero ya se encargaria Tonks de ponerlo al tanto de todas las situaciones.

Comenzó el entrenamiento. Remus era bastante bueno en lo que hacia, nunca se había dedicado el a jugar Quidditch profesionalmente, pero siempre lo había amado, y sus estrategias para mejorar al equipo eran bastante buenas. Harry y Neville miraban como dos niños ilusionados el entrenamiento desde las graderías, y fueron más felices aun cuando los jugadores los invitaron a jugar un pequeño partido.

Por su parte Hermione y Luna conversaban acerca de la cita que tendría Hermione esa noche con Ron.

- No es una cita propiamente tal – Decia la castaña – solo saldremos después del entrenamiento.

- Si es una cita – Replicaba la Rubia – Herms, se nota que lo traes loco.

Hermione miro a Ron desde su lugar, no podía negar que el muchacho era bastante guapo, le encantaba, era perfecto para ella, pero aun así tenia miedo de ilusionarse con algo que podría no tener un buen final.

Por su parte Ginny miraba silenciosamente el partido de los muchachos, estaba un poco más alejada de las chicas. La noticia del matrimonio de Harry la traía mal, ella sentía que realmente se estaba enamorando de ese hombre pelinegro que se encontraba totalmente divertido jugando como un niño.

- Te gusta ¿cierto?

Ginny salio de su ensimismamiento

- ¿De que hablas?

- De que te gusta Harry, eso esta más que claro, se nota a kilómetros – Dijo Tonks sentándose junto a la pelirroja.

- Apuesto a que Hermione te dijo algo – Dijo Ginny mirando enfadada a Hermione quien se encontraba muy divertida un poco más allá con Luna

- En realidad no fue Hermione, así que no te enfades con ella, fuiste tú misma.

- ¿Cómo? – Ginny esta completamente estupefacta, ella jamás había mencionado que le gustara Harry ante Tonks.

- es solo cosa de verte la cara. Cuando estas ante el te brillan los ojos y lo ves con cara de enamorada, eso se nota niña.

Ginny se sonrojo con estas palabras, no pensaba que sus sentimientos hacia Harry fueran tan notorios, y menos que una amiga de el pudiera notarlo tan fácilmente, esto la asustaba.

- Pero quedate tranquila, yo se que es algo mutuo.

Ginny quedo mas perpleja aun¿Cómo era posible que fuera mutuo? Esta bien estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero el ahora se comportaba como si nada con ella.

- eso es imposible – dijo totalmente decidida – el tiene novia y se va a casar, no puede sentir nada mas por mi.

- Mira Ginny, se por que te lo digo, no por nada soy su mejor amiga. El siente cosas por ti, cosas que no sentía hace tiempo, y que la odiosa esa de Chang jamás lo hizo ni lo hará sentir.

- Veo que Hermione te contagio su odio hacia ella

- No fue Hermione, en realidad Remus y yo siempre la hemos odiado, por su culpa Harry y Remus estuvieron peleados un tiempo, y lo nuestro se postergo. Hace un tiempo Remus y yo estuvimos a punto de hacernos novios, pero las cosas que ella invento tiraron todo por la borda – Tonks se entristeció al recordar esto – esa Chang lo único que hace es crear problemas.

Ginny se sentia muy halagada por la confianza de Tonks, se veia que hace tiempo no hablaba de su relación fallida con Remus, ya que el tema la afectaba, así que no pudo mas que abrir su corazón a la muchacha que solo intentaba darle todo su apoyo en esto.

- sabes, creo que ante ti puedo reconocer que me estoy enamorando – dijo Ginny en un arrebato de sinceridad – el es todo lo que siempre soñé en un hombre. Mi antiguo novio me hacia la vida imposible y Harry me salvo la ultima vez que lo vi, es todo un galán y por cierto muy tierno y simpático, sin mencionar lo guapo.

- Por eso te digo que realmente le interesas, Hermione me contó como reacciono cuando vio que ese muchacho te molestaba, y yo que lo conozco hace bastante puedo decirte que generalmente no es así, no le gusta llamar la atención y mucho menos entrometerse en cosas que no le incumben,

- Pero eso no dice nada, además el se comporta así con mis amigas también.

- si pero a ellas no ha estado a punto de besarlas, además, no soy tonta, y vi como te trata, es especial contigo. Yo se que puedes hacer que termine con Chang, además eres perfecta para el, eres una chica adorable, y déjame decirte que cuando se trata de Harry soy muy celosa, pero tu me gustas para el.

- Gracias – fue lo único que atino a decir Ginny.

- te ofrezco mi ayuda en lo que necesites – dijo Tonks – puedes confiar en mi, se que es difícil siendo yo la mejor amiga de Harry sin contar el hecho de que apenas me conoces, pero confía en mi, se que no te arrepentirás.

- no me gustaría apresurar las cosas Tonks, creo que es mejor que el tiempo diga que es lo correcto, además esta su novia, yo no puedo luchar contra ocho años de relación.

- si supieras lo que se yo, esos ocho años no te importarían, pero bueno, solo píensalo, juégatela por el, sálvalo de esa harpía que no le conviene para nada¡por Merlín!, si hasta Remus la detesta y eso que el es un hombre muy pacifico.

- no puedo prometerte nada, no intentare separarlo de su novia, lo unico que si puedo asegurarte es que realmente lo quiero, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

- eso déjamelo a mi – dijo Tonks con una sonrisa – si hay alguien que sabe como manejar a Harry, esa soy yo. Por ahora tendremos que comenzar a hablarnos más seguido si en realidad quieres mi ayuda.

- pero si eres amiga de Hermione – Dijo Ginny – puedes visitarnos cuando quieras, además de que eres un amor de persona, y como amiga de Herms, también lo eres mía y de Luna.

-Gracias, de verdad espero poder ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Tonks estaba muy contenta, de verdad las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Hermione era una chica muy simpática y sus amigos también, y el acercamiento con Ginny había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Ese día había sido fabuloso, además de completar las primeras fases de su operación "Salvar a Harry de la odiosa Chang", había visto a Remus sin siquiera haberlo planeado, esa era la mejor parte de todo.

Cuando el entrenamiento termino, Remus ofrecio a Tonks llevarla hasta su casa, argumentando que ambos tenian mucho de que hablar. Luna, Neville y Ginny se dirigian al apartamento de las chicas y Harry les ofreció compañía para que Ginny no estuviera haciendo mal tercio en ese grupo, la muchacha se sonrojo bastante con este ofrecimiento, y al rato salieron los cuatro dejando a Hermione sola esperando a Ron.

Cuando este estuvo listo, ambos salieron caminando de la mano a un restaurante al que Ron solía asistir. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que aquella cita tan espontánea les traería la primera de muchas lindas experiencias a futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola… que les ha parecido este cap? Sinceramente espero que les guste, a mi me encanta que Ginny confie en Tonks y que Remus tambien odie a la Changa odiosa ( tbn lei ese fic.. es buenisimo.. cuando lo encuentre les doy el link para que lo lean.. esa frase de la changa odiosa se volvera celebre para mi)… el proximo capitulo sera todo dedicado a la cita de Hermy y Ron.. asi que como le dije a mi amiga hay muchas ideas en mi mente para escribirlo…

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews.. de verdad me encanta que les guste sway… pq para nosotras (mis amigas y yo) es una historia muy especial, que en cierto aspecto marco.. o esta marcando un momento genialisimo..

Un mensaje para my new best friend Patty Yañez….

El peluca Sabe!... xD

Sin mas-

Atte.

Sweet Tonks


	12. La Cita de Ron y Hermione

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 12: La Cita de Ron y Hermione.**_

**__**

Hermione y Ron caminaban de la mano, realmente no había nada serio entre ellos, en realidad no había nada mas que simples miradas, lindas palabras y coqueteos mutuos, ella era simplemente la mejor amiga de su hermana, y el, el hermano de su mejor amiga, y la persona que le estaba haciendo sentir cosas hermosas. Por eso esa caminata en la que ambos se tomaban la mano y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro era tan perfecta.

- Sabes Hermione, eres la chica mas linda que he visto en mi vida.

Hermione sonrio a Ron y se sonrojo sobremanera. Ron pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y ella rodeo su cintura con su brazo, y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al restaurante. A Ron le encantaba ese lugar, era un Pub-Restaurant Muggle, en el que había un escenario y la gente se subía a cantar canciones en karaoke, eso siempre le llamo la atención y tenia decidido que cuando quisiera hacer algo realmente especial tendría que ser ahí.

Se sentaron en una mesa muy cerca del escenario y escuchaban a la gente cantar entre risas y aplausos de admiración.

- ¿Cómo conociste este lugar Ron?.. Es sencillamente genial – Dijo Hermione mientras aplaudían a un tembloroso hombre que había cantado una canción para pagar una apuesta.

- Fue hace un tiempo, con unos amigos solíamos venir aquí, pero ellos han tomado rumbos distintos, ahora solo vengo yo – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- Yo… lo siento – dijo ella preocupada

- Tranquila. No hay de que preocuparse, creo que en este momento tengo una mejor compañía.

Hermione se sonrojo nuevamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su cara se había vuelto de un rojo intenso. Después de un rato de silencio escuchando como una chica cantaba algo bastante insinuante, Ron decidió entablar una nueva conversación.

- Hermione… ¿tu crees en el amor a primera vista?

- Que rara pregunta proveniente de un chico – dijo ella – pero si… en realidad creo que el amor se da simplemente, sin importar el momento ni el lugar.

- Por que sabes me he enamorado, y ha sido a primera vista.

Hermione no entendía nada, en realidad por la cara de bobo que traía Ron se notaba que le había gustado esa ofrecida que había cantado antes. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta de pensar que el se fijaría en ella?... era un jugador de Quidditch profesional, y además muy guapo, debía de haber millones de chicas tras el, y el no se fijaría en la simple amiga de su hermana.

- me esperas, tengo algo que hacer.

Ron se levanto de su asiento, no podía creer que haría esto, además no estaba seguro si ella sentía lo mismo por el. Es que no tenia palabras para definirla, apenas la vio supo que la amaba, era una chica bella e inteligente, más de lo que jamás hubiese pedido. Camino en dirección al Wutlitzer que se encontraba ahí, busco bandas sonoras de películas y se subió al escenario.

Por su parte Hermione estaba demasiado absorta observando el perfecto doblez de las servilletas que se encontraban en la mesa cuando repentinamente escucho.

…_My gift is my song  
And this one´s for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it´s done  
Hope you don´t mind  
I hope you don´t mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you´re in the world…_

Hermione no lo podía creer, ahí estaba Ron, arriba del escenario por el cual había pasado mucha gente de la que se habían reído, ahora el estaba haciendo lo que aquellas personas, y lo mejor de todo era que lo estaba haciendo para ella. Ron por su parte se encontraba muy nervioso, y como ya se sabia esa cancion de memoria, se sento en el borde del escenario y continuo.

…_Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this __song__  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on…_

Dio un pequeño brinco y comenzo a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, la chica sentia que su corazon se arrancaria de su pecho, pero permanecio estatica y con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que relajo a Ron quien se solto aun mas cantando.

…_So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen…_

Le dio un dulce beso en la frente a Hermione quie lo miraba extasiada, era lo mas bello que le habia ocurrido nunca, se sentia tan feliz de que Ron hiciera eso por ella. El muchacho volvio al escenario y canto aun con mas pasion.

…_And you can tell everybody  
This is __your__song__  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I_ hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…

…How wonderful life is now you're in the world…

Se detuvo un momento… y dijo.

- Hermione Jane Granger, no se como explicar lo que me haces sentir, realmente no tengo palabras para hacerlo, y la mejor forma que encontré fue esta. Hablo ante todas estas personas por que quiero que sean testigos de lo mucho que te quiero, aunque creo que es algo mas. A pesar de que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, siento que es de toda la vida, por eso yo… quiero pedirte que seas mi novia.

Hermione se quedo petrificada, eso era mas de lo que ella pudiera esperar… Ron le estaba pidiendo a ella que fuera su novia, eso no podia ser.

En el recinto se formo un silencio sepulcral y todo el mundo se quedo fijo mirando a Hermione quien respondio.

- Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia, nada me encantaría mas.

Ron bajo del escenario lentamente, y continuo…

…_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world…_

Cuando hubo dicho la ultima palabra ya estaba frente a Hermione. Ambos se miraron embelesados y se fundieron en su largo, dulce y romántico primer beso, siendo aclamados por todas las personas del lugar, quienes se deshacían en aplausos hacia la nueva pareja…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola… que les ha parecido este cap? .. yo lo encontre un amor.. es q es coo too.. mi cita ideal.. xD … y que mejor que Hermy y Ron… yo creo que se merecen ser felices desde un principio.. ya que en los libros no les toka sino hasta el final… a todo esto.. los he leido todos.. asi que si quieren comentarme algo acerca de ellos estare feliz de compartir opiniones…

Gracias por los Reviews…espero que sigan disfrutando del fic..

Aps.. a todo esto la cancion es de la película Moulin Rouge.. mi favorita.. y la canta mi actor favorito.. Ewan McGregor.

Saludos a mis Amigas Janny y Patty Yañez… solo les digo que

Harry Tiene algo entre manos!

Y esta mas turbado que nunk

El peluca Sabe!... xD

Sin mas

Atte.

Sweet Tonks


	13. Un paseo en Tren

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Capitulo 13: un paseo en tren_**

Luego del entrenamiento de los Chudley Cannons Neville, Luna, Ginny y Harry partieron al departamento de las chicas. Neville y Luna seguían por leve distancia a Harry y Ginny quienes iban sumidos en una interesante conversación.

- Pero como puedes pasar tanto tiempo con una persona que no te deja ser tu misma – Decía el – no puede ser que una niña tan linda haya dejado que un idiota descerebrado la manejara.

- es que tu no estuviste en mi lugar – replicaba Ginny – en un principio no era así, además creo que lo quería mucho, por eso no cortaba con el. Además tú no te quedas atrás con eso de los novios, por lo que veo tus amigos no soportan a tu novia.

- Si, lo se, es que ella no se ha portado muy bien con Tonks y Remus.

- ¿se puede saber que paso?

- creo que será mejor que le preguntes a Tonks, aunque a veces creo que exagera un poco con su versión de los hechos.

Siguieron caminando pero ahora en silencio cuando. Avanzaron unas cuantas calles cuando de pronto escucharon a Luna que los llamaba.

- Ginny!... Harry!... esperen! – Luna corrió la distancia que la separaba de sus amigos con una cara de inmensa felicidad, y Neville la seguía como si estuviese aprontándose a su funeral – Nev y yo tenemos que dejarte Gin, acabo de recordar que mi papá quiere conocer a Nev, así que nos invito a cenar hoy. Harry ¿tu podrías acompañar a Gin hasta la casa?, es que ya se nos hace tarde y no quiero dejarla ir sola.

- Claro, no hay problema… La acompaño.

- Muchas Gracias – dijo Luna, luego se dirigio a Neville – Tranquilo amor, papá no te hará nada, simplemente quiere conocerte y ver si eres bueno para mi – al oir esto ultimo la cara de Neville se vio aun mas preocupada.

- ¿Y si no le gusta como soy? – Pregunto casi con un hilo de voz - ¿si piensa que soy tonto o que no te convengo?

- Yo no creo eso Neville, y es a mi a quien debes importarle.

Se despidieron y ambas parejas fueron en dirección contraria. Harry y Ginny decidieron viajar de forma Muggle, y como el departamento de las chicas estaba bastante apartado del campo de entrenamiento de los Cannons, el decidió darle un Tour por el Tren Subterráneo, el cual ella nunca había usado antes. Mientras caminaban hacia uno de los vagones del tren, ella observaba todo muy entretenida, eran muy interesantes los artefactos que usaban los Muggles para cobrar los pasajes, utilizaban sus extrañas monedas para pagar tarjetas que al acercarlas a una cosa redonda de color amarillo dejaba que la pasara sin problemas haciendo girar unas cosas metálicas. Harry la miraba divertido, era muy tierna la forma en que ella se sorprendía por todo, era una mujer demasiado inteligente, pero eso no dejaba de hacerla una pequeña niña tierna e inocente. Llegaron a uno de los vagones más vacíos que pudieron encontrar y se sentaron. El tren comenzó su recorrido.

- esto es absolutamente genial – decía ella emocionada – papá se moriría por ver todo esto, le encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con los muggles, y eso desespera un poco a mamá.

-¿Por qué?

- es que siempre esta trayendo cosas muggles a la casa, y mamá las considera cachivaches inútiles, pero el es feliz con todo esto. Es como un niño con sus juguetes.

Llegaron a una nueva estación del tren subterráneo, y subió bastante gente, entre ellos una chica a la que Ginny le pareció haber visto antes, quien los miro fijamente y luego se sentó unos cuantos asientos mas alejada de ellos. La pelirroja no presto mucha atención a la chica y Harry no lo tono por que iba demasiado entretenido en otras cosas.

- Sabes pequeña, de verdad estoy demasiado feliz de haberte conocido. Eres una persona espectacular.

- Tu también lo eres Harry, y de verdad gracias por acompañarme a casa.

- No hay problema, encantado de hacerlo.

Harry puso su brazo por sobre los hombros de Ginny y ella apoyo su cabeza en el. Al cabo de un instante volvieron a abrirse las puertas del tren, dando paso a un guapo y alto chico de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises.

- Ginny¿Qué haces con este idiota? – Draco se acerco a grandes zancadas al lugar donde estaban Harry y Ginny sentados.

- Este idiota – Dijo Harry – es su novio, así que te agradecería que nos dejes en paz.

Ginny se quedo mirando a Harry con la boca abierta¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle eso a Malfoy? esto traería problemas. Para su sorpresa Draco no hizo nada, sino que se limito a mirarlos con gesto amenazante y a bajarse en la próxima parada del tren, seguido por la muchacha que se había quedado viéndolos en un principio.

- Esto no se queda así Ginny, nadie le hace esto a un Malfoy – Grito mientras las puertas se cerraban y el tren seguía su camino. Lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver Ginny fue a la chica que se le hacia conocida acercarse a Draco y decirle algo, luego el tren dejo todo atrás.

En la siguiente estación bajaron del tren y partieron hacia el departamento. Cuando llegaron Ginny invito al muchacho a pasar un rato, y el acepto, le daba miedo dejarla sola en el departamento, podía ocurrirle cualquier cosa y no sabia a que hora llegarían sus amigos. Tomaron algo de beber y luego tomaron todo el helado que tenían las chicas en la nevera mientras veían una película en el antiguo reproductor de videos y televisor que había llevado Hermione al departamento. Se les hizo bastante tarde y las chicas no llegaban, así que pusieron otra película y se sentaron en el sofá frente al televisor. Harry abrazo a Ginny y al cabo de unos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos mientras la película seguía avanzando.

Bien entrada la noche unos felices Ron y Hermione, recién oficialmente novios se despedían en la entrada del departamento. Al cabo de unos minutos la muchacha entro y noto el televisor encendido con el típico sonido del final de las programaciones, se acerco a apagarlo y se encontró con su amiga y su maestro durmiendo abrazados en el sofá de su casa. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, apago el televisor y el reproductor de video, y se dirigió a su habitación pensando en que aquel había sido un día mucho más interesante y lindo de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Primero q todo pido disculpas por la demora n l cap… pero es q sinceramente he estado en otra… mi cuñado me regalo el juego de HP y la orden del Fénix y le dedike todo mi tiempo a el.. aun m faltan algunas cosas para terminarlo… asi q si kieren jugarlo se los recomiendo.. me entretuve mucho con el…

En fin… Saludos a mis Amigas Jannyngy y Pattyngy… que si no es pq la primera me dice q quiere nuevo cap se me olvida nuevamente escribir… xD

Asi que esop..

Sin mas

Atte.

Sweet Tonks


	14. Planes, Sorpresas y Noticias

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 14: Planes, Sorpresas y Noticias**_

Ya era bastante tarde y Cho se había aburrido de esperar a su novio, seguramente se había tardado mucho con las clases, pero minino que le avisara si no iba a visitarla. Se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación, esto le saldría caro a Potter. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta sintió que alguien golpeaba frenéticamente en la entrada del departamento – Harry – pensó ella y se volvió en dirección a la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Abrió y dijo:

- Harry, amor que bueno que…. ¡Marietta! – Grito totalmente impresionada.

- También estoy feliz de verte Cho – Dijo su amiga con ironía.

- Si… estoy feliz de verte, es solo que me tomas de sorpresa.

- Por lo visto esperas a Harry – dijo la chica entrando y sentándose en el sofá.

- Si – Respondió Cho - ¿quieres algo se beber? – su amiga asintió y Cho se dirigió a la cocina, volvió al cabo de unos segundos con dos cervezas de mantequilla, le ofreció una a la chica y dijo – ¿y que te trae por aquí?

- solo venia a visitarte – respondió la chica con una sonrisa inocente ganándose una mirada inquisidora por parte de Cho – vale, en realidad tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

- Lo sabia, tú no me visitarías por que si Marietta, además se supone que hoy debías cenar con tu madre, por eso te fuiste antes de la academia.

Marietta Edgecombe era la mejor amiga de Cho, y era el triple de desagradable que Cho, era ella quien influenciaba a la muchacha a comportarse como lo hacia, sobre todo si se taba de cosas respecto a Harry, nuca se cayeron bien, por lo que ella siempre que podía dañar la relación de su "amiga" con el muchacho lo hacia.

- Si, tuve unos problemas de último minuto, así que avise a mamá que no podría ir. Por cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Harry?

- Todo bien – respondió Cho extrañada, se habían visto en la mañana, así que todo esto le parecía sospechoso - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- No, por nada – bebió un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla y luego dijo – Hoy conocí a un chico.

- Pero eso es genial – dijo Cho emocionada – cuéntame como, donde… quiero saberlo todo.

- es… no se como explicarlo… perfecto… alto, fornido, su cabello es rubio platinado y tiene unos ojos grises preciosos. Lo conocí hoy en el tren subterráneo, cuando iba camino a casa de mi madre. Es el ex novio de la novia de Harry – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Pero… ¿como ibas a conocer a mi ex novio? – Pregunto la chica extrañada – No lo veo desde que comencé a salir con harry y de eso ya muchos años.

- No tu tonta – dijo Marietta – La otra novia de Harry. Hoy los vi juntos… es una pelirroja de primero en la academia.

Lo sabia, siempre que Marietta aparecía de la nada en su departamento era por que algo malo ocurría con Harry. Esa chica siempre le traía problemas con su novio, pero ella la quería tanto, siempre que la necesitaba estaba ahí, además la había hecho abrir los ojos ante muchos errores que estaba cometiendo, y sobre todo notar que Harry no era ningún ángel. ¿Pero como podía ser tan cínico Potter, ¿Cómo podía jugar con sus sentimientos de esa manera? Hace apenas unos días habían fijado una fecha para su matrimonio y ahora el salía con una supuesta novia, la estaba engañando. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer que el hombre que amaba fuera tan cruel con ella, pero las cosas no se quedaban así, esa muchacha se las pagaría por meterse en su vida.

- es que ni te imaginas todo lo que me hablo Draco – continuaba Marietta – dijo que hace un par de semanas el aun estaba de novio con esa tal Ginny…

- Ginny – Dijo Cho saliendo de su ensimismamiento – eso explica por que cada vez que planeamos algo todo se arruina por esos babosos de primero – no podía contener su rabia y se apretaba con tanta fuerza las manos que se hacia daño.

- Si… Ginny – continuo su amiga – como decía, el aun estaba de novio con ella, y se los encontró en un pub de nombre sway, y que el intento de permanecer tiempo con su novia y Potter lo ataco, y por eso ella rompió con el, por que Harry se entrometió en la relación – Marietta sabia que exageraba un poco las cosas, pero si no lo hacia Cho se quedaría tranquila y no participaría del plan que tenia Draco para vengarse de Potter.

- Yo… tengo que buscar a Harry – Cho se levanto de su asiento y corrió a su habitación en busca de su abrigo.

- Cho… no… no le demuestres que lo sabes, el lo negara todo, sabes como es Potter, siempre inventa cosas que tu terminas creyéndote. Tienes que descubrirlo… tienes que buscar la forma de tomar revancha de esta situación sin hacerlo sospechar que tu sabes todo, tienes que alejarlo de esa muchacha.

- Pero ¿Cómo?

- Tengo la persona perfecta que puede ayudarte – Marietta se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, dejando entrar al apartamento a un chico alto, rubio y de ojos grises – Te presento a Malfoy… Draco Malfoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana siguiente Harry despertó acostado incómodamente en un sofá que no reconocía como el suyo. Le costo un poco asimilar el lugar donde estaba, pero cuando pudo abrir bien los ojos y ponerse los anteojos que se encontraban encima de uno de los brazos del sillón, y vio a la muchacha que tenia abrazada, su corazón dio un brinco tan fuerte que sentía que se le iba a escapar del pecho.

Se veía tan hermosa mientras dormía, su largo cabello pelirrojo caía sobre su mejilla y el resto recorría gran parte de su cuerpo. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, era fino, suave y sedoso, y se resbalaba de sus manos. La abrazo un poco mas, y sintió su exquisito olor a rosas ¡por Merlín!... esa mujer lo volvía loco. Había algo en ella que lo hacia sentir paz. Beso su frente, haciendo que la muchacha sintiera cosquillas y comenzara a abrir los ojos. Cuando lo vio dibujo una gran sonrisa, pero al cabo de un instante

- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamo mientras se soltaba estrepitosamente del abrazo de muchacho y se levantaba del sofá dejando a Harry desconcertado – Yo… esto… lo siento… me quede dormida – se paseaba tras el como leona enjaulada.

- Tranquila pequeña… no tiene nada de malo dormirse, además ambos nos quedamos dormidos – dijo el con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan perfecto?... ¿Por qué esa sonrisa era capaz de convencerla de cualquier cosa?... ¿Por qué ella, Ginny Weasley, tenia que enamorarse de aquel hombre que era un imposible en su vida?

- Yo… lo siento – decía ella – tu debes haber tenido cosas que hacer y te quedaste aquí… acompañándome… gracias de verdad.

- De nada niña, lo pase excelente contigo, asi que cuando necesites un guardián aquí esta tu amigo Harry – se levanto del sofá y le dio un abrazo, el cual ella correspondió. Se quedaron así un instante hasta que

-ejem, ejem.

Voltearon y vieron a Hermione parada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

- el desayuno ya esta listo – informo y sin mas volvió a entrar en la cocina, luego desde ahí grito – y hoy tenemos visitas, llegara en unos momentos así que por favor Ginny, ordena un poco ahí.

Ginny puso las cosas en su lugar rápidamente ayudada por Harry, y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde estaba Hermione sentada a la mesa sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre Herms? – Pregunto Ginny - ¿Quién viene tan temprano?

- es que ni te lo imaginas… estoy tan feliz amiga – respondio Hermione mirando emocionada a su amiga – Tu hermano me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepte.

Ginny abrazo a su amiga – wow!... no puedo creerlo… estoy muy feliz por ti amiga… y por mi hermanito también… esto es genial.

Se escucho que llamaban a la puerta del departamento y Hermione corrió a abrir la puerta. Afuera se encontraba Ron con un gran oso de peluche y un ramo de flores, la chica los tomo y luego beso a su novio. Desayunaron los cuatro entre entretenidas conversaciones y muchas felicitaciones a la nueva pareja. Harry daba algunos consejos a Ron, ambos se llevaban excelente, y parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida. Al rato Ron ofreció llevarlos a la academia y luego el se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento de los Cannons, no sin antes decirle a Hermione que la llamaría en la tarde y trataría de pasar a buscarla para salir a algún lugar.

Al entrar en la academia, lo primero que Ginny vio fue a la chica del tren subterráneo, pero no le dio mucha importancia hasta que se dio cuenta de quien la acompañaba, era Cho Chang. Claro esa chica era Marietta Edgecombe, la mejor amiga de la novia de Harry, por eso se le hizo tan familiar… pero… ¿Qué tendría q ver con Draco?

- Harry, amor – Cho corrio hasta su novio y lo abrazo y beso empujando a Ginny y Hermione que se encontraban al lado de el.

- Cho… esto… ¿como estas? – dijo Harry sin poder reaccionar bien.

- Excelente… feliz… amor no vamos… Kingsley me lo acaba de decir… nos vamos a Noruega.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron Harry, Ginny y Hermione.

- que nos vamos a noruega… un amigo de Kingsley consiguió el traslado, así que partimos en un mes.

Los tres chicos se quedaron viendo a Cho con la boca abierta, Harry no entendía nada… debía hablar con el director de la academia, no era posible que decidieran enviarlo a otro país sin siquiera consultárselo, ya le bastaba con hacerse cargo de las clases de los de primero como para que ahora lo alejaran de personas con las que se había encariñado.

- Voy al despacho de Kinsley – dijo de pronto el muchacho y sin mas salio corriendo dejando a Ginny mirándolo con una profunda tristeza y a Cho con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holitas a todos… como estan?... bueno… ahí esta la respuesta acerca de la chica misteriosa del tren subterraneo… y en cuanto al viaje… solo les puede asegurar x ahora q los malfoy tienen algo q ver en todo esto… muchisimas gracias por sus reviews.. se valoran demasiado.. y sigan leyendo y disfrutando

Sin mas

Atte.

Sweet Tonks


	15. Buenas y Malas Noticias

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 15: Buenas y Malas noticias.**_

Harry corría desesperado al despacho de Kingsley, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando… Primero lo ponían a dar clases y luego lo enviaban a una misión en otro país sin preguntarle. No… no podía ser… era un abuso por parte de Kingsley esta situación. Giro a la derecha en el pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho y sin golpear ni nada entro y dijo:

- ¿Qué es eso de que me voy a Noruega? – Vocifero indignado, y al darse cuenta de que había alguien mas en el despacho agrego – Esto… yo lo siento… no era mi intención interrumpir.

- No se preocupe señor Potter. El señor Malfoy ya se iba – Kingsley se levanto de su asiento y extendió una mano a un hombre que estaba en frente – Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Lucius.

- Todo sea por el mejor desarrollo de nuestros aurores – Estrecharon sus manos y el hombre dio media vuelta y salio del despacho, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de desprecio a Harry. Este no lo tomo en cuenta y fue directo a lo que iba.

- Necesito que me explique que sucede – exigió el muchacho

- Simple señor Potter. El departamento de Aurores de Noruega necesita dos estudiantes para finalizar su formación y luego establecerse trabajando allá – Explico el director tranquilamente.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – pregunto Harry exasperado

- He conversado con la señorita Chang, y me he enterado de su futuro matrimonio, le propuse la idea del traslado y ella acepto.

- ¿y si me niego a ir?

- Significaría una gran perdida para usted señor Potter. Vera, es de suma importancia este traslado ya que mejorara nuestras relaciones con el extranjero, además la señorita Chang ya ha aceptado y no hay marcha atrás.

Harry no podía creerlo, Cho había aceptado irse a otro país sin consultárselo, y lo peor de todo era que no podía negarse. Comenzaba a entender el porque sus amigos la detestaban, siempre era tan inoportuna. Como había sido tan idiota de no notarlo antes.

- Veras Potter, los contactos han sido hechos por el señor Malfoy y no podemos dejarlo mal. El ministerio Noruego ya conoce los nombres de los estudiantes, por eso no se puede cancelar.

Harry seguía en shock. Justo en el preciso momento en que sentía que tenia que cambiar algunas cosas de su vida se presentaba esto que no estaba en sus planes.

-¿Qué hay de las clases a los de primero?

- llegara una nueva profesora, no te preocupes por eso.

- ¿Cuándo es el viaje?

- El señor Malfoy quería que partieran esta semana – dijo Kingsley ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Harry – calma Potter, le he dicho que no puede ser hasta dentro de un mes.

- ¡¿UN MES?!

- Si, un mes, es lo máximo que se puede retrasar. Dentro de dos semanas llegara un representante del ministerio Noruego a explicarles a ti y a la Señorita Chang de que se trata todo esto. Por ahora vete preparando.

Al cabo de unos minutos Harry salio del despacho en direccion al casino de la academia, iba totalmente enfadado con el fin proposito de asesinar a su Novia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny y Hermione se dirigían hacia el casino de la academia muy preocupadas por la reacción de Harry con la Noticia. Cuando iban llegando Ginny vio a Cho Chang y Marietta Edgecombe conversando con un hombre que le resulto bastante familiar. Luego de un rato dijo

- Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto su amiga extrañada

- Cho esta conversando con Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿y quien es Lucius Malfoy? – Hermione miro en dirección a la oriental pero no reconoció al hombre que se encontraba con ella.

- es el padre de Draco, Herms… ¿Qué tendrá que ver con esa odiosa?

- Veo que te contagie mi odio – dijo Hermione divertida.

- era imposible que no lo hicieras – comento su amiga divertida – te sale por los poros el odio, además realmente es desagradable – Volvió a mirar a Cho quien en ese momento se despedía de Lucius y luego caminaba junto a Marietta en dirección a una mesa cercana – esto es muy extraño. No recuerdo que Lucius tuviera algo que ver con los Chang, además no tiene nada que ver con la academia. Algo debe estar tramando.

- Estas paranoica Ginny – dijo Hermione riendo – necesitas dejar de juntarte conmigo.

Ambas amigas comenzaron a reír en medida que se acercaban al mesón para comprar algo de comer. Al cabo de un rabo aparecieron Neville y Luna muy felices y fueron a sentarse con las Chicas.

- ¿Qué tal la cena Chicos? – Pregunto Ginny

- Genial – Respondió Neville entusiasmado – Xenophilius es un hombre increíble

- Te lo dije amor… papá solo quería saber si eras bueno para mi – Dijo luna con una sonrisa y dándole un tierno beso a Neville.

- Parece que las cosas no pueden ir mejor por aquí – comento Hermione – yo también tengo buenas noticias – agrego.

- Estas de novia con Ronald – Dijo Luna con su característico tono soñador y Hermione se quedo Mirándola con la boca abierta.

- ¿co-como lo sabes?

- Pues era obvio – respondió la muchacha.

Ginny y Neville comenzaron a reír de la cara que tenía Hermione al sentir su sorpresa arruinada pero todo término cuando Harry pasó por su lado hecho un torbellino.

- veo que no todo esta perfecto – dijo Neville mirando a Harry preocupado – ¿Qué ocurre?

No hubo necesidad de que alguien respondiera algo, por que los gritos de Harry hicieron que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que no todo estaba bien.

- ¡CHO CHANG¿COMO SE TE OCURRE ACEPTAR UN TRASLADO SIN CONSULTARMELO ANTES?

Cho miraba blanca a su novio – Harry… amor… tranquilo… es lo mejor que nos puede pasar.

-¿LO MEJOR QUE NOS PUEDE PASAR? COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIDIR SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO

- Harry… Amor… - Decía la chica nerviosa – conversemos en un lugar mas privado.

Harry acepto a regañadientes y ambos salieron del casino entre los murmullos de los alumnos que se encontraban en el lugar.

- si Harry se va ¿Quién nos dará la clase? – Pregunto Neville

- no lo se Nev – respondió Ginny – no quiero ni pensar que todo esto que esta ocurriendo es real.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A bastante distancia de la academia una chica de cabello rosa se levantaba de la cama. Era su día libre en el trabajo así que se había levantado muy tarde. Encendió un estereo Muggle que le había regalado su amigo Harry

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know..._

¡wow!... esa canción… es que era simplemente perfecta…

**.-.-.-.- FLASH BACK -.-.-.-.**

Al salir del campo de entrenamiento de los Cannons Remus y Tonks se dirigieron al nuevo auto que este había comprado, era algo simple pequeño y modesto pero perfecto para Remus. El le abrió la puerta y ella subió en el auto, luego el se dio la vuelta, subió la radio y encendió el estereo. Se encaminaron al apartamento de Tonks sin decir una sola palabra hasta que la musica hizo que Remus ya no soportara mas.

…_That I love you  
That I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
From far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore..._

- Nymphadora... yo...

- NO ME LLAMES NYMPHADORA – dijo ella enojada – Sabes que lo odio

- Pues a mi me encanta – dijo el divertido acercándose y besando la mejilla de la muchacha provocando que esta se sonrojara.

- Tonto – dijo ella con falso enojo, en el fondo le encantaba que el la llamara asi

…_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know..._

Remus detuvo el auto cerca de un mirador al que habían llegado sin que Tonks notara que no iban camino a su casa.

- Esta bien… Tonks… yo… yo tengo algo importante que decirte

Tonks lo miro extrañada, habia estado observando el lugar desde el cual, debido a que comenzaba a anochecer, se veian las luces de la ciudad. Debido a eso no habia notado los nervios de Remus.

- ¿de que se trata? – pregunto la chica.

…_That I love you  
That I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
From far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore..._

- yo creo que hemos pasado mucho ya perdiendo el tiempo – dijo el. Tonks no entendía nada… acababan de llegar a un lugar al que el los había llevado y le decía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Definitivamente Remus no andaba nada bien.

- ¿a que te refieres? Acabamos de llegar

- No hablo de eso… sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

…_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know..._

- No te entiendo Remus.

- Hablo de nosotros Tonks

ella lo miro extrañada... la ultima vez que hubo un nosotros entre ellos todo habia acabado mal por culpa de Chang, y Remus habia sido claro en que aquella seria la ultima vez

- Yo… yo… Yo te amo Nymphadora.

…_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
_

- Yo te amo Tonks…. Siempre te he amado y ya no puedo estar sin ti.

Tonks lo miraba anonadada… no podía creer que Remus le estuviera diciendo eso, ni siquiera cuando habían salido la vez anterior lo había hecho, nunca le había dicho que la amaba

- Quizás ya no te importe todo esto – seguía el – pero pese a todo este tiempo no puedo sacarte de mi… no quiero sacarte de mi… yo te amo… te Amo Tonks… y…

- ¡Ya cállate! – le dijo ella enfadada – deja de hablar y actúa mas rápido.

Remus sonrió… aquella era la misma Tonks de la que se había enamorado… se acerco a ella y la abrazo… luego se miraron a los ojos. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando Remus se detuvo. Tonks lo miro extrañada, y el se arrodillo y saco una cajita de su bolsillo

- Nymphadora Tonks… yo te amo desde el día en que te conocí… y se que tu también a mi – Tonks solo sonreía mientras lo miraba. Remus continuo – creo que un simple noviazgo ya no vale entre nosotros – abrió la cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro… Tonks lo miraba sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo – Nymphadora Tonks ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Tonks permitió que Remus le pusiera el anillo y luego se observo la mano detenidamente. Lo ayudo a levantarse y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

- ¿Debo tomar eso como un si? – Le pregunto el con una sonrisa.

- No – Dijo ella y al ver la cara que ponía el comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente – Por supuesto que si tontito. Yo también te amo, y si quiero ser tu esposa.

Se besaron hasta mas no poder, intentando recuperar todo aquel tiempo perdido… se dijeron que se amaban, y se pidieron mutuas disculpas por el tiempo perdido… así estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche… cuando el fue a dejar a la chica a su apartamento.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

No paraba de contemplarse la mano y sonreír sola por todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, mientras seguía escuchando aquella canción.

…_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go..._

Debía contarle todo esto a Harry y las Chicas... debían saberlo ahora mismo. Se baño… se vistió… y salio rápidamente camino a la academia de aurores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holitas a todos… que les parecio? Lo que es yo estoy feliz con el resultado de este cap.. aunq me hizo falta el apoyo y la edicion de mi amiga kerida q esta de vacaciones ahora..

Para quienes les interese.. la cancion de Remus y Tonks es Far Away de Nickelback… y esop… muchas gracias por sus reviews… sigan disfrutando.

Sin mas

Atte.

Sweet Tonks


	16. Fecha limite y la Maestra Nueva

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 16: Fecha limite y la Maestra Nueva.**_

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde Ginny, Luna, Neville y Hermione salían de la clase de Pociones Avanzadas camino al casino de la academia.

- No puedo creer que nos haya dejado tanto trabajo – reclamaba Luna – El profesor Snape si que es exigente (N/A: no podía quitar a Snape de las pociones)

- Te entiendo. A este paso pasaremos la vida trabajando para ese hombre – Respondió Neville en un tono de desesperanza.

- No es para tanto chicos, son pocos los deberes que no dejo – dijo Hermione restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Te parece poco leer 2 libros, preparar redacciones acerca de ellos, además de otras tres acerca de otros ingrediente, experimentar con 5 tipos de pociones y además analizar el porque de las fuertes reacciones del varitaserum? – Ginny miro a su amiga perpleja – creo que debes visitar a algún sanador Hermione, nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que eso es poco. Pero lo olvidaba… ¡Tu no estas en tu sano juicio!... nadie que lo estuviera saldría con Ron.

Hermione miro a su amiga con falso enfado, no podía reclamar nada, sabia que Snape era exagerado en la cantidad de deberes, pero en cuanto a Ron, el era simplemente perfecto.

Llegaron al casino y fueron a sentarse en la mesa que utilizaban habitualmente, comieron algo y luego comenzaron a trabajar en las redacciones de Snape. Al contrario de muchos alumnos, ellos preferían trabajar en el casino, con todo el ajetreo normal de la academia, a la silenciosa biblioteca, aquel era un lugar reservado solo para Hermione.

- ¿No es esa Tonks? – Pregunto Luna mirando hacia la entrada del casino, donde se encontraba la chica de cabello rosa mirando en todas direcciones buscando a alguien.

- Si es ella – Dijo Ginny y se levanto de su asiento para hacerle señas a Tonks, quien al notarlo se dirigió alegremente a la mesa donde se encontraban los amigos.

- Chicos… los he buscado por toda la academia – dijo Tonks saludando a todos – igual que a Harry… necesito que estén todos juntos para darles una excelente noticia.

- ¿que ocurrió? – Dijo Neville curioso

- Lo siento, no puedo decir nada hasta que este Harry – Tonks no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro - ¿No saben donde puede estar?

- La ultima vez que lo vimos discutía con Chang – respondió Hermione enfadada – al parecer la muy idiota acepto un intercambio sin consultarlo con Harry.

- Pero esa mujer es una arpía – dijo Tonks enojada – ya seria bueno que Harry por fin lo notara. Pero debe haber alguna forma de evitar ese viaje ¿no?

- No la hay – respondió Harry que se había acercado a los muchachos al ver que su amiga se reunía con ellos, y había escuchado la última parte de la conversación.

- ¿Cómo que no la hay? – Su amiga lo miro enojada – es imposible que Kingsley te obligue a abandonar la academia.

- Lo mismo pensé yo, pero los nombres ya han sido enviados y no hay marcha atrás con el asunto.

- Te lo dije Harry, esa mujer es una arpía, no se como puedes seguir con ella.

- Yo tampoco – dijo Harry en exhalando un suspiro – en realidad esto es una locura, pero Kingsley dice que el señor Malfoy ya tiene todo listo.

- ¿Malfoy? – Pregunto Ginny mirando preocupada a Harry y Luego a Hermione quien entendió el porque de la reacción de su amiga.

- Si, Malfoy – respondio Harry sin prestar mucha atención – Partiremos dentro de un mes a Noruega.

- ¿¡UN MES!? – esta vez fue Tonks.

- Si, un mes.

- No puedes Harry, no puedes irte en un mes – dijo Tonks con tristeza.

- Lo se… yo tampoco quiero que las cosas sean tan apresuradas.

- Pero Harry, no puedo preparar una boda en un mes, es muy poco tiempo.

- ¿una boda? – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- si, una boda. De eso venia a hablarles – extendió una mano para enseñar el anillos que Remus le había dado – Remus me pidió que nos casáramos.

- wow!... pero esto es genial – dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su amiga. El resto de los chico también se levantaron para felicitar a Tonks.

- Por eso no puedes irte Harry, quiero que seas el Padrino de mi boda – Luego se volvió para mirar a Ginny – y tu serás la madrina.

- ¿Yo? – dijo Ginny atónita, la verdad no se lo esperaba.

- Claro, tu y Harry hacen una pareja perfecta – esta afirmación hizo que ambos se ruborizaran – y quiero que todo sea perfecto el día de mi boda.

- Gin y yo estamos encantados con la oferta – dijo Harry al momento que abrazaba a la pelirroja - ¿verdad pequeña?

- Cla-Claro – dijo la muchacha – po-por supuesto que me encantaría.

- solo tengo una condición – dijo Tonks dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a Harry – no quiero a esa arpía de tu novia en mi boda.

Harry solo atino a reírse y asintió con la cabeza – es tu boda, son tus invitados mi querida Nymphadora – luego rió aun mas fuerte al ver la cara de Tonks.

- ¿Ya hay fecha para el matrimonio? – Pregunto Hermione – digo… es que por el viaje de Harry habria que celebrarlo antes de que el se vaya, ya que de otra forma no podrá ser el padrino.

- Hermione tiene razón Tonks – dijo Harry – tiene que celebrarse antes… lo que deja la celebración de tu matrimonio como tope máximo el 31 de enero.

- pero eso es muy pronto – dijo Luna – no se puede preparar un Matrimonio en un mes.

- Yo creo que si… además estoy seguro que Remus estará contento de que se celebre cuanto antes – dijo Harry dirigiendo una mirada picarona a Tonks, quien se sonrojo con el comentario – No te preocupes… yo arreglare todo con Remus – agrego – por cierto chicos, hoy conocerán a su nueva profesora, será la ultima clase juntos.

Luego de un rato en el que comentaron acerca de los planes para la boda, llego la hora de ir a clases, Harry se adelanto ya que debía hablar algunas cosas con ella antes. Tonks también se fue diciendo que Remus pasaría por su apartamento, y los chicos prosiguieron con los trabajos del Profesor Snape. Cuando hubieron acabado con los mas fáciles, ya era hora de la clase con Harry, así que se apresuraron a llegar.

- ¿Cómo creen que sea la nueva maestra? – pregunto Luna camino al aula.

- ni idea – respondió Hermione – pero es más que seguro que no como Harry. El es un excelente maestro.

Cuando llegaron al aula una mujer de estatura media, cabello rubio y ojos marrones, de aproximadamente unos 26 años, estaba de pie justo en frente. Las chicas caminaron a sus habituales asientos, pero Neville no se movió de su sitio hasta que Luna lo apretó del brazo y lo tironeo a su lugar, aun asi este no aparto los ojos de la muchacha.

- Neville… ¿Qué ocurre contigo? – le reclamo Luna bastante enojada.

- Na-Nada – dijo Neville cuando por fin salio de su trance – Nada amor ¿Por qué?

- Porque te quedaste como un idiota parado en la puerta

- No… ¿de que estas hablando?... ha sido todo como siempre

Luna considero un caso perdido discutir con Neville, aun así, miraba ceñuda a su novio y la mujer que se encontraba en frente. Al cabo de unos minutos llego Harry y la clase comenzó oficialmente.

- Chicos… tengo bastantes noticias que darles – anuncio Harry a los alumnos cuando por fin todo se hallaban en sus lugares y en silencio. La mujer seguía de pie en el frente del salón – Dentro de un mes viajare a Noruega, por lo que no podré seguir con las clases – se oyó un murmullo triste en el salón y Harry Prosiguió – Por eso el señor Kingsley ha conseguido una nueva maestra, que comenzara con las clases hoy. Adelante señorita Abbott – Harry animo a la muchacha a hablar con los muchachos.

- Muchas gracias señor Potter – dijo la joven, su voz era dulce y hermosa como el dulce canto de un fénix – Mi Nombre es Hannah Abbott, y seré su nueva maestra – dirigió una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que todos los chicos, Neville incluido, la miraran embobados, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Luna, quien le dio un "leve" golpe en las costillas a su novio.

La clase transcurrió como cualquier otra, solo que las capacidades de Neville no se demostraron, ya que cada vez que la maestra le hacia alguna pregunta comenzaba a titubear, y no respondía hasta que alguna de las chicas le diera la respuesta acertada escondidos de la joven, por lo que esta decidió que el muchacho necesitaba un refuerzo en la clase para poder aprobar satisfactoriamente.

- No le veo sentida a clases particulares – sentencio Luna – esa mujer no me cae bien.

- yo la encuentro de lo más simpática – dijo Hermione, pero al notar la expresión de su amiga prefirió no seguir hablando.

- pero ¿clases particulares?... es absurdo… para eso estamos nosotras – siguió Luna

-Quizás realmente las necesito. No creo que la profesora Abbott quiera perder su tiempo conmigo, así que debo ser un desastre si ella se quiere tomar esta molestia – dijo Neville en un tono triste. Luna se compadecio y lo abrazo

- no eres un desastre – dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso – es solo que eres un poco… lento.

-¡Vaya! – Exclamo Neville – ahora mi novia piensa que soy un idiota.

- Yo no he dicho eso – reclamo Luna

-Si lo hiciste. Dijiste que soy idiota

- eso es mentira, solo dije que eres un poco lento – comenzaron a adelantarse mientras seguían la discusión.

Ginny y Hermione los seguian divertidas.

-No todo podia ser color de rosa ¿no? – dijo la castaña a su amiga.

- No… supongo que no… en realidad ellos se aman, esta es una pelea mínima.

Así siguieron hasta el apartamento de las chicas donde Neville las dejo y se fue enojado con Luna, quien se encerró en su habitación y pidió que nadie la molestara

-Algo me dice que es mas que una simple pelea – dijo Ginny – y que los maestros nuevos de la academia pondrán nuestro mundo al de cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Primero que todo disculpas por la tardanza… prometo que desde ahora volvere a ser sistematica. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.áps ademas decirles q soy feliz pq pertenezco a una comunidad llamada Rowling Chile, y soy miembro oficial de la casa de Gryffindor

Sin mas

Atte.

Sweet Tonks


	17. Confusiones y descubrimientos

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Capitulo 17: Confusiones y descubrimientos._**

Las cosas no mejoraron al día siguiente, ni al otro, ni mucho menos la siguiente semana, Luna y Neville iban de mal en peor. Cuando lograban ponerse de acuerdo en algo, Neville tenía una clase recuperativa con la profesora Abbott que hacia a Luna estallar de rabia.

- es que no entiendo que le ocurre – decía la muchacha en el apartamento a sus amigas – parece cada vez mas idiota cuando esta frente a esa.

- esa es tu profesora, Luna – le reprochaba Hermione.

- esa me quita mi preciado tiempo con** MI** novio.

Y era verdad, últimamente el muchacho dedicaba más tiempo a aquellas clases que a estar con su novia, y cuando salía de ellas todos se dedicaban a la planificación de la boda de Remus y Tonks.

Harry había hablado con su amigo y le había explicado acerca de su viaje, a lo que Remus respondió que feliz se casaba lo antes posible con Tonks, por lo que los entrenamientos de los Cannons se habían suspendido hasta que el entrenador estuviera felizmente casado, lo que daba a Hermione y Ron mucho mas tiempo juntos.

Aquella tarde las chicas se reunirían con Tonks e irían a comprar los vestidos para la boda y Remus, Harry y Ron irían a comprar sus trajes, Neville por su parte iría donde su abuela a la cual no veía hace un tiempo. Los chicos quedaron de reunirse en una nueva tienda de ropa para hombres ubicada en Hogsmeade, y las chicas se reunirían en el Callejón Diagon, donde recientemente se había abierto la tienda de la famosa diseñadora de moda Fleur Delacour.

Para Harry y Remus fue fácil encontrar el traje adecuado, pero a Ron le costo un poco mas por lo que demoraron un buen tiempo en la tienda.

- Ronald, decídete pronto – le decía Harry mientras Ron negaba frente al espejo con un smoking color gris que no se le veía para nada bien.

- Déjalo tranquilo Harry – le dijo Remus – Tomate tu tiempo Ron, tienes que verte bien, a la altura de la bella mujer que te acompañara en la boda.

Ron solo sonrió orgulloso y volvió para probarse otro smoking

- Hablando de novias – prosiguió Remus – ¿Cómo van las cosas con Cho?

-¿Q-Que? – dijo Harry distraído – ah! Cho, pues… bien… Supongo.

- ¿Como que supones?

- Pues… en realidad no se… no se que es lo que realmente quiero.

- Cuéntame. Quizás pueda ayudarte.

- Le pedí un tiempo, y realmente no se que hacer.

- ¿Por qué le pediste un tiempo?

-¡¿Te parece poco?!... intenta manejar mi vida – Dijo Harry exasperado – tomo una decisión muy importante sin consultármelo… y lo peor de todo es que no puedo negarme. Además, nos vamos a casar y no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo.

- Pero eso se arregla fácil – dijo Remus – cancela el matrimonio.

- No puedo hacerlo, no es fácil. Hemos pasado 8 años juntos y se que esta confusión es pasajera.

- ¿confusión?

- Si… realmente no se que hacer – Harry se levanto del asiento en el que estaba y se dirigió a los ventanales de la tienda y con la mirada perdida dijo – Hace tiempo que no sentía algo así.

- Ya entiendo todo… te gusta la hermana de Ron… ¿o me equivoco?

- de que hablas Lupin… como se te ocurre.

- Vamos Harry, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, creo que hasta te conozco mejor que a mi mismo, y si no es Ginny la que te tiene confundido, sinceramente no se quien podrá ser.

- Es que es perfecta… es inteligente, divertida, hermosa, su sonrisa… estar junto a ella es como tocar el cielo, y su voz… ella es todo lo que un hombre podría desear.

- Un hombre soltero podría desear – dijo Remus – tu estas comprometido Potter.

- No tienes que recordármelo…

- Quizás estas confundiendo tus sentimientos.

- Es lo mas probable, creo que mas que cualquier cosa, es cariño… además la admiro… su inteligencia… su valor – Harry volvió a sentarse y con una sonrisa triste agrego – pero yo me voy en menos de un mes, además me casare. Ella es una simple ilusión.

Remus dirigió una mirada triste a su amigo, jamás lo había escuchado hablar así de Cho, pese al tiempo que llevaba con ella y por lo que podía deducir, su amigo se había enamorado de la pequeña pelirroja Weasley.

Por otro lado, las chicas llevaban horas en la tienda de Fleur sin poder decidirse. La diseñadora las había acompañado todo el tiempo y en ese momento daba unos retoques con su varita al vestido de novia que habían escogido para Tonks.

- Te aseguggo que seggas la mejogg novia que se ha visto en sigglos – Decia la mujer – te ves simplemente heggmosa

Hermione y Luna ya habían escogido sus vestidos y esperaban a Tonks y Ginny quienes por ser la novia y la madrina se demoraban un poco mas con sus trajes.

- Creo que es mucho el escote en la espalda – decia Ginny a Gabrielle Delacour, la hermana de Fleur y su asistente en la tienda.

- Tontegguias – dijo Fleur desde el otro lado observando el vestido de Ginny – te queda fabuloso

- Es cierto Ginny, con ese vestido de seguro el padrino cae rendido a tus pies – bromeo Hermione.

- es la idea ¿no? – dijo Luna y Ginny se ruborizo por los comentarios

- La idea no es tener a Harry a mis pies – reclamo Ginny – el tiene novia Chicas.

- es verdad – dijo Tonks – aunque hace tiempo no veo a esa arpía con Harry, creo que no todo va bien.

- ¿Cómo estará Neville? – dijo Luna soñadoramente cambiando absolutamente el tema

- bien… supongo – Dijo Hermione - ¿no iba hoy donde su abuela?

- Si – respondió la muchacha – hace tiempo no iba a visitarla.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? – pregunto Tonks

- Bien… llevamos dos días sin discutir. Es que se ha portado bien y no han sido necesarias las clases extras con la profesora Abbott.

- Me parece excelente – dijo tonks y luego agrego – chicas… tengo hambre.

- Yo también – dijo Ginny apretándose el estomago – por que no compramos algo, algunas grageas o ranas de chocolate.

- ¡Si!... yo voy a comprarlas – dijo Luna entusiasmada y se levanto y salio de la tienda.

Fue a comprar y cuando venia de vuelta con una excesiva munición de grageas y ranas de chocolate pasó frente a la heladería Florean Fortescue, donde quedo impactada. Justo en una de las mesas del fondo, se encontraba Neville, acompañado de Hannah Abbott, tomados de la mano. Se quedo mirando un instante sin poder creerlo, Neville le había mentido, no fue donde su abuela, pero eso no fue lo peor, cuando se decidió a acercase a pedir una explicación, la mujer se había acercado al chico y lo había besado en los labios. Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas y fue incapaz de dar un paso más. Siguió observando, se habían separado y en el rostro de Neville no había una gota de enfado, es mas en ese instante el se acercaba y besaba a la mujer, con tanta o mas pasión de la que la besaba a ella. Luna dio media vuelta, incapaz de hacer algo contra las lágrimas que había en sus ojos y echo a correr, corrió hasta llegar a la tienda donde las muchachas reían, se apoyo en la puerta y dejo caer las bolsas que cargaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre Luna? – Pregunto Hermione perpleja mirando a su amiga.

Luna se dejo caer al piso, apoyo su cabeza en las rodillas de Hermione y comenzó a llorar.

Gabrielle Delacour dejo de trabajar en el vestido, momento el cual Ginny aprovecho para acercarse a su amiga, le acaricio el cabello y dijo

- ¿Por qué lloras?... vamos Luna… las chicas fuertes no lloran.

Ante esto Luna sollozo aun mas fuerte y respondió

- Las chicas heridas si lo hacen – ante la mirada atónita de todas las muchachas agrego – Neville esta en la heladería besándose con Hannah Abbott.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:( … no tengo mas palabras. Muchisimas gracias por los Reviews.

Sweet Tonks


	18. Rolf Scamander

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 18: Rolf Scamander**_

**__**

Aquella noche en Sway nada fue igual, Remus y Tonks estaban cada vez mas nerviosos por la cercanía de la fecha de la boda, Harry y Ginny se estaban haciendo demasiado amigos, con la excusa de hacer bien su papel de Padrinos de boda, Ron y Hermione con sonrisas imposibles de quitar de sus rostros, pero en cuanto a Neville y Luna, todo mal. Las chicas habían impedido que Luna regresara a la heladería a encarar a Neville, alegando que las chicas dignas no hacen aquellas cosas, mas no pudieron evitar que su furia se desatara una vez Neville llego a Sway. El muchacho llego una hora mas tarde de lo acordado a la reunión, y al llegar todo fue normal hasta que

- ¿Por qué vienes tan tarde amor? – dijo Luna mientras Neville se acercaba y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Ya sabes, la abuela… hace tiempo no la veía y no me dejaba venir, dijo que toda una tarde no le bastaba.

Luna no podía creer que Neville fuera tan mentiroso y que utilizara a su abuela para cubrir sus andanzas.

- Eres un embustero Neville Longbottom – exclamaba Luna al momento en que empujaba al muchacho lejos de ella – Te he visto esta tarde en Florean Fortescue.

- ¡¿De que hablas?! – Exclamo Neville atónito, era imposible que ella lo hubiese visto – ¡he estado toda la tarde con mi abuela!

- NO METAS A TU ABUELA EN ESTO – Grito la muchacha, el resto de los muchachos miraba en completo silencio y con caras de afligidos – ESTA TARDE TE HE VISTO EN EL CALLEJON DIAGON CON HANNAH ABBOTT.

Neville no podía creerlo, lo había descubierto.

- Luna… puedo explicarlo – decía el muchacho – yo… esto…

- No quiero tus absurdas explicaciones Neville Longbottom. Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida

y sin esperar nada mas, sin permitir que Neville o alguno de sus amigos la detuviera salio corriendo de Sway. Esquivo como pudo al montón de gente que aglomeraba en la puerta tratando de entrar, y corrió por las calles llorando, hasta que choco con un hombre y cayo al suelo, el joven intento ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero ella se sentía tan mal, tan débil y tan triste que apenas estuvo de pie cayo desmayada en los brazos del muchacho.

Neville alcanzo a ver cuando el hombre la tomaba en sus brazos y desaparecía con ella, y sin saber porque se dio cuenta de que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente despertó completamente desorientada, no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, y estaba acostada en una habitación que no reconocía. Intento levantarse asustada, pero el dolor de cabeza que le vino en ese instante se lo impidió así que permaneció tumbada en la cama mirando todo a su alrededor. Era una habitación grande, de hombre pudo deducir por los colores, lo que la asusto un poco, ya que no recordaba que a alguno de sus amigos lo apasionaran las criaturas mágicas. En aquella habitación había miles de cuadros y miniaturas de criaturas mágicas inimaginables, ella estaba impresionada observando, después de todo siempre le habían llamado la atención, por gran influencia de su padre. Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a pasear observándolos todos con una expresión soñadora, ni siquiera se fijo que al lado de la cama había un sofá en el que se podía deducir había dormido otra persona. Se detuvo frente a un cuadro que le llamo la atención una criatura con orejas pequeñas parecidas a las de un hipopótamo, pero moradas y peludas.

- Es un Snorckack de cuerno arrugado – anuncio una voz a sus espaldas. Luna se sobresalto y lo único que atino a hacer fue a pegarse a la pared y preguntar

- ¿Q-Quien e-eres tu?

- Rolf – Anuncio – Rolf Scamander¿y tu?

- Lu-Luna Lo-Lovegood – dijo la muchacha - ¿Qué hago aquí?

- ayer te encontré en la salida de sway – explico el – te veías muy mal, te desmayaste y no pude hacerte reaccionar así que decidí traerte a mi apartamento.

- Oh! Gracias – dijo la muchacha con desgana recordando todo lo acontecido la noche anterior – no debiste hacerlo.

- ¿Y dejar a tan hermosa mujer sola en la calle y desmayada? Eso nunca.

Luna se sonrojo ante los comentarios del hombre, pero mantenía su mirada triste.

- iré a preparar el desayuno – informo el joven – en el closet hay ropa limpia si es que quieres cambiarte, es de mi novia pero estoy seguro de que te quedara bien – y sin mas salio de la habitación.

Luna busco en el armario algo que le quedara bien y la acomodara, toda la ropa existente en ese lugar era digna de una princesa, prendas preciosas que ella no se sentía digna de utilizar. Finalmente cogio una falda azul y una blusa en el mismo tono, se ducho y salio de la habitación. Todo en esa casa tenia relación con criaturas mágicas y al llegar al salón se detuvo observando fotos de Rolf abrazado de uno hermosa rubia a la que Luna creyó haber visto en algún lado.

- el desayuno esta listo – informo el hombre desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, lo cual hizo que Luna se sobresaltara nuevamente.

No entendía por que ese perfecto desconocido no le daba miedo, si podría ser cualquier psicopata que intentara abusar de ella, aun asi la sonrisa de el la tranquilizaba. Lo siguió a la cocina donde el tenia preparado un esplendido desayuno.

- discúlpame la indiscreción – comenzó el – pero ¿tienes algo que ver con Xenophilius Lovegood?

- Claro, es mi padre – respondió la muchacha orgullosa,

- wow! Eso es genial, llevo meses tratando de comunicarme con el, por los estudios de los Snorckacks.

Así permanecieron conversando cosas triviales hasta que ella noto que se hacia bastante tarde y sus amigas debían estar preocupadas por ella.

- esto… Rolf… ha sido genial compartir contigo, y muchas gracias por todo.. pero… yo debo irme.

- te iré a dejar, no quiero que te ocurra nada – no entendía por que pero estaba demasiado preocupado por ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya iban camino al apartamento de las chicas en el auto de Rolf.

- se que no me incumbe – dijo el – pero ¿que fue lo que te ocurrió anoche?

- problemas con mi novio. Perdón, Ex novio – dijo ella.

El le dirigió una mirada inquisidora y ella continuo.

- Me fue infiel, con la nueva maestra y tubo el descaro de engañarme e inventarme cosas.

Rolf no atino a decir nada, solo sintió que odiaba a aquel hombre si siquiera conocerlo.

Llegaron al apartamento y Rolf ayudo a Luna a bajar del auto, se despidió de ella y le entrego una tarjeta.

- si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme – beso su mejilla y subió nuevamente al auto, cuando partió ella le hacia señas de adiós.

Dio media vuelta y entro a la casa.

- ¡Luna ¿Dónde has estado?! – Salto Hermione del sillón y corrió a abrazar a su amiga, tenia aspecto de haber pasado toda la noche ahí, al igual que Ginny que estaba en el sillón del frente. - ¿Te encuentras bien¿No te paso nada¿No te hirieron? – decía todo esto mientras revisaba a su amiga en busca de alguna herida.

- Hermione, es cosa de verla y notar que esta perfecta – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Si chicas, estoy bien.

- Deberias hablar con Neville – Dijo Hermione – ayer quedo muy mal cuando desapareciste.

- No quiero volver a ver a Neville, que se quede con Abbott si eso desea.

- No seas mala Luna, dale una oportunidad – Dijo Ginny

- ¿están locas? Jamás volveré a hablar con Longbottom – y dicho esto se retiro a su habitación bastante enojada y se encerró ahí dejando a sus amigas perplejas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que dejan un Review.. estoy muy feliz de que ya sean 50… y mis disculpas a quienes no se los he respondido.. espero se encuentren muy bien.

Cuidence…

Sweet Tonks


	19. Yo tengo la culpa

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 19: Yo tengo la culpa**_

Ginny, Hermione y Luna se encontraban en el casino de la academia de aurores. Desde hace una semana que Neville y Luna habían terminado su relación y las chicas no habían conseguido lograr que se juntaran a conversar, lo que las mantenía en una situación bastante incomoda sobre todo cuando tenían clases con la profesora Abbott, ya que el sarcasmo de Luna alcanzaba niveles inimaginables.

Aquella tarde trabajaban en una redacción para la clase de transformaciones.

- Chicas, debo ir al baño – anuncio Ginny a sus amigas y se dirigió al baño de chicas muy apurada.

No había gente en los tocadores del lugar así que se dirigió tranquila a hacer sus necesidades, pero una vez adentro escucho unas voces bastante conocidas.

- Odio como se me ve este color – era Cho que entraba acompañada de Marietta al lugar – no me va para nada.

- No seas exagerada – le decia su amiga – te queda perfecto.

Ginny se sintio bastante incomoda en el lugar y ya estaba lista para salir cuando escucho

- ¿Has hablado con Draco Malfoy? – Le pregunto Cho a su amiga.

Ginny se detuvo instantáneamente ¿Qué tenia que ver Draco o su familia con Chang?

- Hoy lo vi – respondió Marietta – dice que todo ha salido según lo planeado, que su padre ya ha arreglado todo.

- Menos mal – decía la oriental mientras aplicaba algo de maquillaje en su rostro y luego continuaba – Sabes, es la única manera de arreglar las cosas con Harry. Estando lejos se casara conmigo y no tendré que preocuparme por que nadie se entrometa. No puedo permitirme perderlo.

- ¿Por qué tanto afán con Potter, Cho?

- por que lo amo¿te parece poco? he pasado ocho años de mi vida con el y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo y si tengo que llevármelo lejos de todo el mundo lo haré con tal de que el este conmigo

- wow!, no pensé que era tan fuerte – exclamo Marietta – por cierto Draco me dijo que hoy llega de Noruega el supuesto encargado del traslado, ya sabes el que te ayudara a llevarte a Potter sin problemas.

- ah! Verdad, lo había olvidado, aunque sinceramente esperaba poder hacerlo sola.

- Draco dice que cuando Potter este fuera de su camino podrá volver a conquistar a la Pelirroja Weasley.

Ginny aun encerrada en uno de los retretes estaba furiosa. Claro… ahí estaba la explicación de la relación de Lucius con Chang¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Lo del traslado era un plan de Malfoy para alejar a Harry de ella. Ya se las vería ese rubio desabrido, pero antes de cualquier cosa debía hablar con Harry, debía impedir ese viaje, así que decidió salir del lugar en el que estaba sin importarle que las odiosas se enteraran que ella había oído todo. Se dirigió al tocador a lavarse las manos y arreglar un poco su cabello, pero el par siquiera lo noto, estaban muy concentradas en retocar su maquillaje. Ginny las miro despectivamente y salio rápidamente donde sus amigas a comentarles lo que había oído, pero al llegar a la puerta sintió una ligera brisa tocar su nuca, y repentinamente ya no recordaba lo que quería decirle a sus amigas.

Cuando llego a la mesa se encontró con la sorpresa de que Harry estaba ahí con las chicas, apenas lo vio supo que tenia algo importante que decirle, pero no podía recordar que era. Sintió impotencia por ello.

- asi que finalmente hoy llega – dijo Harry

- ¿quien? – pregunto Ginny que había escuchado solo la parte final de la conversación.

- el representante del ministerio Noruego pequeña – dijo Harry al tiempo que hacia un espacio junto a el y ofrecía a Ginny un asiento

- ah!, claro – dijo Ginny confundida.

- saben, estoy un poco estresado – dijo el muchacho – necesito descargar energías ¿han visto a Neville? Se que le gusta el Shooting y quiero jugar un rato.

- Debe estar en el salón de Abbott – respondió Luna tajante y Harry supo que había metido la Pata

- emm… iré por el – dijo titubeante – adiós chicas, nos vemos luego – dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y hacia señas con su mano.

- ¿Qué acaso no hay otro tema que no sea Longbottom? – dijo Luna enojada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Exactamente a las 5 de la tarde llegaba desde Noruega un viaje especial en traslador hacia la academia de aurores, se trataba del guía que tendrían Harry y Cho con el fin de prepararse para su traslado a Noruega. El chico no era un noruego propiamente tal, sino que un búlgaro persuasivo y un tanto distante, era alto y su cuerpo era ancho, tenía en su cara una expresión ruda y sus cejas tan juntas le daban una expresión de constante enfado. La familia Malfoy lo había ayudado bastante al conseguirle este empleo luego de que sufriera un daño irreparable que le impidiera continuar con su profesión de jugador de Quidditch, estaba demasiado agradecido así que debía devolverles la mano y ayudar a facilitar la felicidad del hijo del hombre que prácticamente lo salvo de la pobreza.

Víktor Krum salio de la sala donde se encontraba la centrar de los trasladores y de dirigió al vestíbulo de la academia, donde pregunto por el señor Kingsley Shackelbot. Apenas obtuvo respuesta por parte de la secretaria se dirigio a la oficina del director, pero no alcanzo a llegar cuando tropezó con una muchacha de pelo castaño enmarañado.

- Lo siento – dijo la muchacha al tiempo en que se quedaba agachada recogiendo el cerro de libros que llevaba y que al momento de chocar había regado por todo el lugar – soy una torpe – se reprocho a si misma.

- No te preocupes – dijo el hombre con su marcado acento bulgaro – yo no me fije porr donde andaba – le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y agrego – Viktorr Krrum, del ministerio de magia Noruego.

- Hermione Granger – dijo la muchacha al tiempo en que tomaba la mano del hombre que la ayudaba a levantarse, y le regalaba una dulce sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento Ron llegaba a buscar a su novia y se encontró con esta sonriéndole a un completo desconocido – Hermione – exclamo el muchacho poniéndose rojo del enfado

- Ron! – Exclamo ella dándose vuelta y caminando hacia su novio, volteo la cabeza mirando a Krum y dijo – un gusto conocerte Víktor

- El placerr es mio Herrmione - y sin mas volteo y siguió su camino

- "el placerr es mio Herrmione" – se burlo Ron enfadado sin dejar de mirar en dirección al búlgaro, mientras respondía fríamente el beso que su novia le deba por sobre su cerro de libros.

- ¿Qué ocurre amor? – pregunto la chica extrañada ante la actitud de su novio.

- ¿es que acaso no sabes quien es? – pregunto el atónito

- emmm… nop – dijo la chica – en realidad si, dijo que era del ministerio de magia noruego, asi que supongo que sera el guia de Harry.

Ron la miro impresionado – por dios Hermione, es Víktor Krum, es un famoso jugador de Quidditch… o por lo menos lo era.

- ya veo – dijo la muchacha sin prestar importancia - ¿me acompañas a dejar esto? – y sin esperar respuesta puso su cerro de libros en los brazos de Ron y se encamino a la biblioteca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neville se sentia extraño, por un lado estaba feliz por su relación con Hannah, pero le dolía todo lo que pasaba con Luna, en el fondo el la quería mucho, pero con Hannah las cosas eran distintas, era una mujer mayor, con experiencia, y que le podía dar todo lo que un hombre de su edad buscaba, ya que Luna por su parte se consideraba muy niña para algunas cosas. Le remordía la conciencia no haber terminado antes su relación con Luna, así podrían seguir siendo amigos y no tendría que soportar el odio que ella le profesaba.

Iba caminando solo por los pasillos de la academia, ya que así estaba desde lo acontecido la semana anterior, cuando vio a la rubia sentada en una banca con su libro de encantamientos, murmurando hechizos por lo bajo y haciendo movimientos con su varita. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre, lastima que muy a su pesar la hubiera perdido. Se acerco a ella sigilosamente y cuando estuvo muy cerca se atrevio a hablar.

- esto… Luna… yo… necesito hablar contigo

Luna se sobresalto en un principio, luego dirigio una sonrisa al muchacho, y por ultimo recordó que estaba enfada con el, por lo que hostilmente respondió.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Longbottom – tomo sus cosas y comenzó a alejarse del muchacho, el cual la tomo del brazo y la giro para quedar frente a ella – suéltame – dijo ella entre dientes enfadada tirando su brazo para liberarse pero no lo logro.

- No hasta que me escuches – dijo el joven testarudamente

Luna forcejeo un rato mas y al ver que era causa perdida decidió hablar con el muchacho – te doy dos minutos

- yo… Luna, la verdad es que yo no quería que las cosas resultaran asi, yo no queria hacerte daño

-pero lo hiciste – reclamo ella

- lo se, pero quiero que sepas que eres la persona a la que mas he querido, pero las cosas se me fueron de las manos.

- No quiero excusas baratas Longbottom – dijo ella – y ahora si me permites, me están esperando – y sin mas se dirigió a la salida donde Rolf Scamander, su nuevo amigo, la esperaba para salir a tomar algo.

Neville se quedo como piedra observando, realmente no se esperaba todo esto – bueno, después de todo yo tengo la culpa – dijo tristemente y se sentó solo en el banco que hasta hace unos instantes había utilizado Luna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Encuesta: Quieren a Luna con Rolf… o que vuelva con Nev? Agradezco sus opiniones.. pq sinceramente no se que es lo mejor… asi q sera decisión de uds. Muchisimas gracias por los Reviews

Sweet Tonks


	20. Caprichos y Reconciliaciones

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 20: Caprichos y Reconciliaciones**_

Rolf encendió el motor de su automóvil, y comenzó a andar.

- ¡estoy harta! – exclamo Luna en el asiento del copiloto

- Vamos Luna – dijo el muchacho – tienes que superar esto. Quizás seria bueno que le dieras una oportunidad a Neville.

- No, Gracias – dijo ella – no pienso hablar con ese insensible

- que testaruda eres – dijo el mientras viraba el vehículo hacia la izquierda – no me refiero a que vuelvas con el, sino a que aceptes que te de una explicación.

- No me siento preparada para escucharlo – dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una expresión de enojo infantil – para ti es fácil hablar, tu novia no te ha engañado con un aparecido.

- tal vez tengas razón

Desde aquella noche en que Rolf había rescatado a Luna de la salida de Sway, estos habían entablado una amistad bastante buena, ambos se sentían atraídos por las mismas cosas y e muchacho ayudaba a Luna de a alejarse un poco de lo mal que la hacia sentir todo lo que ocurría con Neville, y ella lo ayudaba a mitigar la soledad que sentía desde que había llegado de Francia.

A pesar de haber nacido en Inglaterra, Rolf se había mudado a estudiar en Francia, donde había conocido a la mujer que era su novia, Gabrielle Delacour (N/A: los que pensaron que era Hannah… se equivocaron… no es historias de taxi de Arjona xD ). El fue quien hizo todos los tramites para la apertura de la tienda de su cuñada en el callejón Diagon, y se traslado con ellas de vuelta a Inglaterra, claro que no contaba que con todo el trabajo que daba la tienda el y Gabrielle se alejaran cada vez mas, se sentía solo, y ahí fue cuando conoció a Luna y encontró una amiga perfecta.

Rolf estaciono el auto y bajo, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta a Luna quien también descendió, y luego entraron sin mas al caldero chorreante, ordenaron café y esperaron la llegada de las amigas de Luna, aquel día las chicas retirarían los vestidos y Rolf aprovecharía de visitar a su novia.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Gabrielle? – pregunto Luna mientras revolvía su café

- bien supongo – dijo el chico apenado – sigue creyendo que la engaño contigo.

- ¡Pero eso es absurdo! Tu y yo somos amigos

- ella piensa que es imposible que seamos tan amigos si apenas nos conocemos.

- bueno, déjame decirte que no eres para nada mi tipo – anuncio ella con una sonrisa, la cual el respondió con una mueca que intento ser sonrisa.

- Tu no estas nada mal – dijo el mirándola por completo y ella se ruborizo. Para su alivio justo en ese momento aparecieron Hermione y Ginny en el caldero chorreante. Luna se levanto de su asiento e hizo señas a sus amigas.

- Estoy muerta – exclamo Ginny dejándose caer en una de las sillas – Hermione se ha empeñado en pasar horas con Ron… no te imaginas todo lo que tuve que esperarla.

- No es para tanto Gin – dijo Hermione enojada – y ahora será mejor que te levantes y vayamos a buscar los vestidos.

Rolf pago los cafés que habían bebido el y Luna y sin mas se dirigieron a la tienda de Fleur. Hermione iba adelante un poco mas alejada del resto con una cara no muy alegre.

- creo que se pelearon – informo Ginny a Luna – no ha parado de reclamar entre dientes, algo acerca de confianza y un tal Krum.

- que extraño – dijo Luna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Señor Potter, Señorita Chang, les presento al Señor Víktor Krum, del departamento de Aurores Noruego – Informo Kingsley Shackelbot

- Un Placerr – exclamo Krum mientras estrechaba la Mano de Harry y luego besaba la mano de Cho dirigiéndole a esta ultima una mirada seductora la cual hizo que ella se ruborizara. Harry noto toda la situación, pero no le presto importancia.

- el señor Krum ha venido aquí para guiarlos en todo lo referente a su viaje – Agrego Kingsley – si tienen cualquier duda podrán consultarla con el.

Harry no prestaba atención a las palabras de Kingsley, realmente no quería saber nada del viaje, y pese a que le había pedido matrimonio a Cho, pensaba romper definitivamente la relación, el problema se basaba en lo que ocurriría estando ambos lejos de sus hogares, así que en esos momentos prefería dejar la situación en el tiempo que se habían dado. Cho por su parte tampoco prestaba mucha atención a Kingsley, ya que solo se fijaba en el espectacular hombre que había llegado de Noruega, quien no se quedaba atrás y no se perdía movimiento de la chica.

- … si ya esta todo claro, pueden retirarse – dijo Kingley por fin.

Harry salio muy rápido de la sala, aquella noche se reuniría con los chicos en su apartamento y debía ir a preparar las cosas.

- Harry! – oyo que Cho lo llamaba

- ¿Qué? – exclamo el muchacho cortante.

- Víktor nos ha invitado a beber algo para hablarnos del viaje.

- No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer. Lo siento será para otra vez – y sin mas dio media vuelta y se fue.

- Krreo que solo serremos tu y yo esta noche – dijo Krum ofreciéndole su brazo a Cho, la muchacha sonrió coquetamente.

- claro, seremos solo tu y yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(N/A: en esta parte del capitulo _cursiva sera historia de las chicas _y **negrita de los chicos**)

_Rolf dejo a las chicas en la puerta de su apartamento y luego se fue, se encontraba muy deprimido ya que su sorpresa para Gabrielle se había arruinado por que ella no se encontraba en la tienda aquella tarde._

_Por su parte las chicas esperaban a Tonks de visita aquella noche, motivo por el cual Ginny y Luna esperaban poder quitar el mal humor de Hermione, quien no había sonreído ante nada aquella tarde._

**Eran ya casi las diez de la noche cuando llegaron Remus y Ron al apartamento de Harry, Ron traía una cara de enfado monumental.**

**- Problemas de celos – informo Remus al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry cuando vio al muchacho entrar.**

**- vaya¿y de que se trata todo esto?**

_- De Víktor Krum, esta celoso de Viktor Krum! – exclamo Hermione exasperada a sus amigas que se encontraban en el living del apartamento bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla._

_- ¿pero que hace Krum en la academia de aurores? – pregunto Ginny_

**- es el guia que nos enviaron a Cho y a mi desde noruega – dijo Harry – Hoy Kingsley nos lo presento, se ve un buen tipo.**

**- ¿buen tipo? Esta tratando de robarme a mi novia! – Dijo Ron exasperado – ustedes no lo vieron hoy.**

**- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – pregunto Remus.**

_- me ayudaba a recoger mis libros, llevaba tantos por el montón de deberes que tenemos que tropecé con el y cayeron todos al suelo._

_- no es para tanto – opino Tonks – explícale lo que ocurrió y todo quedara claro._

_Ginny hizo una leve risita – se ve que no conoces a mi hermano, Tonks._

_- ya se lo explique mil veces – dijo Hermione triste – pero aun así no entiende._

_- Ronald es un testarudo – opino Luna._

**- ¿Testarudo yo? Bah!. No me trago ese cuento de "me ayudaba a recoger mis libros", vi como la miraba y como ella le sonreía, además le tomaba la mano, no es muy inocente que digamos.**

_- solo me ayudaba a levantarme, y Ron no entiende eso, y no me importa que haya sido el mejor jugador de Quidditch siendo muy joven, Ron también es un excelente jugador… en todo caso ni siquiera me importa el Quidditch!._

_- Ron siempre ha tenido poca confianza en si mismo – opino Ginny – piensa que cualquiera esta sobre el._

**- Tonterias – dijo Remus – No creo que Hermione este interesada en Krum**

**- si asi fuera – intervino Harry – no creo que Krum este interesado, creo que lo del va mas por el lado oriental, lo cual es un alivio para mi. – Ron miro a Harry sin entender y Remus quedo boquiabierto – salio con Cho hoy, y se me lo preguntan, creo que es ella quien le interesa.**

**- ¿te das cuenta de que es un roba novias? – dijo Ron antes de tomar un gran sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla.**

**- en realidad no me importa mucho – admitió Harry – que Cho haga lo que se le de la gana.**

**- Yo creo – intervino Remus – que deberías disculparte con Hermione, no vale la pena enfadarse por estupideces.**

**Ron pareció meditarlo un momento, luego de unos cuantos segundos se levanto y bebió lo que le quedaba en la botella.**

**- No me esperen – dijo – y sin mas con un sonoro crack desapareció de la habitación.**

**- creo que tendremos reconciliación – dijo Harry riendo al tiempo en que abría una cerveza de mantequilla y se la ofrecía a su amigo.**

_- Hablare con el – dijo Ginny – no puede ser que Ron sea tan idiota_

_- No Gin… no hagas nada, si el realmente me ama se dará cuenta del error que cometió._

_- pueden pasar años antes de que lo haga – dijo la pelirroja – aun no se disculpa por haber roto mis cuadros de Unicornios Rosados_

_- yo en su caso tampoco lo haría – opino Tonks causando la risa de todas las presentes menos Ginny quien realmente valoraba aquellos cuadros._

_Repentinamente sonó el timbre del apartamento._

_- ¿esperamos a alguien mas? – pregunto Luna_

_- No que yo sepa – dijo Hermione al tiempo que miraba a Ginny quien negaba con la cabeza. Volvió a sonar el timbre y Hermione se levanto – yo abro._

La chica camino hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió solo encontró un pequeño Jack Russell Terrier con una nota que decía:

…_Perdóname por ser tan idiota…_

… _Te amo Hermione Granger…_

… _Ron…_

Hermione salio del apartamento y cerro la puerta tras de si, tomo al Jack Russell Terrier en sus brazos, se sentó en las escaleras y acomodo al cachorro en sus piernas, este se acomodo y ella comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Buena manera de convencerme – le dijo ella al cachorro.

- entonces me perdonas – dijo una voz a su oído, Ron la había abrazado por la espalda.

- Por supuesto que te perdono – dijo ella pero siguió concentrada en acariciar al cachorro.

- ¿y mi beso? – Reclamo el muchacho - ¿no me digas que prefieres esa bola de pelos?

Hermione le dio un leve beso en los labios – esta bola de pelos es nuestro bebe amor, así que te prohíbo sentir celos de el, además tu me lo diste.

- ¿te gusta?

- Me encanta – dijo ella y comenzó a besarlo – gracias… por… el… detalle – agrego entre el beso que se vio interrumpido por los llantos del cachorro que reclama la atención de su nueva dueña quien había dejado de acariciarlo por besar a su novio.

- creo que ahora si tengo un serio rival – dijo Ron entre risas al momento en que se sentaba junto a Hermione y ambos acariciaban al cachorro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Jack Russell Terrier es la forma del Patronus de Ron… por eso pense que seria un lindo detalle aquel cachorro… pido disculpas por la tardanza, la verdad es que me he dedicado a Releer HP… ya que el Jueves es el lanzamiento de Deathly Hallows.. y queria leerlos todos denuevo.. … espero les guste el cap… muchas gracias por los reviews.

Sweet Tonks


	21. La Boda

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 21: La Boda**_

Aquella mañana todo era caos en el departamento de las chicas. Habían pasado ya dos semanas y finalmente había llegado el día del casamiento de Remus y Tonks.

- Luna apresúrate, Rolf pasara por ti en cualquier momento – grito Hermione mientras corría entre su habitación y el baño que estaba ocupado por Ginny – Ginevra, no eres la única que vive en esta casa ¿sabes? También necesitamos ocupar el baño.

- Ya salgo – se oyó la voz de la chica desde el baño – es que no consigo arreglar esta cosa.

- A ver, déjame ayudarte – dijo Hermione con cara de desesperación.

Ginny abrió la puerta del baño y Hermione y Luna, quien venia saliendo de su habitación con unos zapatos de tacón en la mano se quedaron anonadadas viéndola. Llevaba un vestido azul petróleo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo resaltando toda su belleza, tenía un escote en la espalda en el cual se podía apreciar la bella piel blanca de la muchacha, y además llevaba su largo cabello rojo como el fuego suelto y completamente liso.

- Te ves preciosa – dijeron al unísono sus amigas.

- ¿ustedes creen? A mi no me gusta el escote de la espalda.

- eso es lo de menos – afirmo Luna – estas simplemente bella

- Gracias – respondió la pelirroja ruborizándose un poco.

- ¿a que hora vendrá Harry? – Pregunto Hermione mientras arreglaba la humita (corbata o como quieran llamarle) de Merlín, el Jack Russell Terrier que se había transformado en su hijo con Ron.

- Debe de estar por llegar – Contesto la pelirroja mientras daba los últimos retoques a su maquillaje.

- Ya esta – exclamo Luna saliendo nuevamente de su habitación - ¿Cómo me veo?

Luna llevaba un vestido en un tono amarillo, ajustado a su cuerpo y con una especie de cinturón que destacaba su delgada figura, su pelo ondulado caía sobre su espalda, y sus grandes ojos azules resaltaban en su pálido rostro.

- Estas preciosa – dijo una voz masculina a espaldas de Hermione y Ginny, quienes se sobresaltaron al oírla – Lo siento – se excuso Rolf – La puerta estaba abierta. ¿Estas lista Luna?

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, tomo su cartera y se acerco al joven, lo saludo con un beso en la cara y luego ambos se despidieron y partieron con rumbo a la casa de campo de los padres de Tonks, lugar en el cual se realizaría la ceremonia. Al cabo de unos minutos sonó el timbre del apartamento y Hermione fue a abrir.

- Hola Harry – exclamo al ver de quien se trataba, el muchacho respondió con una sonrisa – Gin!...Harry ya vino por ti – Grito hacia en interior para que su amiga la escuchara.

- Ya voy! – se oyó la voz de Ginny.

- Pasa – Dijo Hermione y Harry entro en el apartamento – estas muy guapo.

- Gracias – dijo el pelinegro ruborizándose un poco – tu estas preciosa, Ron debe estar orgulloso de tener una novia tan linda.

- Gracias – Dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa - ¿tu crees que le guste el vestido?

- Por supuesto, esta precioso y te queda perfecto.

Hermione llevaba un vestido largo, al igual que sus amigas, ceñido a su cuerpo y terminaba más ancho hacia abajo, de color escarlata y tipo straples, su normalmente enmarañado cabello se encontraba totalmente liso y recogido en un elaborado moño que había hecho la chica mediante magia, y llevaba tonos pálidos en su maquillaje.

- Estoy lista – se oyó la voz de Ginny a espaldas de Hermione y mientras la pelirroja aparecía en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación - ¿Nos vamos? – agrego dirigiéndose a Harry.

- S-si – respondió el muchacho sin despegarle la vista de encima – Nos vemos Hermione – agrego despidiéndose de la chica y ofreciéndole su brazo a Ginny para que dejaran el lugar.

Hermione se quedo sola en la casa y aprovecho el tiempo para poner algo de orden al lugar. Diez minutos mas tarde apareció Ron.

- Perdón por el retraso – Dijo apesadumbrado.

- No te preocupes, aun tenemos tiempo – dijo luego de darle un pequeño beso en los labios – voy por Merlín y nos vamos – y partió rumbo a su habitación en busca del cachorro.

- No me digas que vas a llevarlo – dijo el muchacho incrédulo.

- Por supuesto que ira – dijo ofendida mientras volvía con el cachorro en sus brazos – ¿quieres que lo deje aquí solito? – agrego haciendo pucheros.

Ron rodó los ojos. Desde que le había regalado a Merlín, no había lugar al que fueran sin el cachorro, era como un bebe de verdad, incluso había comprado muchos atuendos para las distintas ocasiones que se presentaran y ni hablar del dilema que trajo ponerle el nombre al cachorro.

- Ronnie – había dicho la chica – como tu amor!

- No me gusta – respondía Ron – es mi nombre y no quiero compartirlo.

- Vamos amor, Ronnie le queda perfecto¿cierto precioso? – decía mientras hacia gracias al cachorro quien jugueteaba con las manos de la muchacha.

- Por Merlín, Hermione… que eres testa…

- ¡MERLÍN! – lo interrumpió ella haciéndolo saltar del susto – se llamara Merlín!

Y así fue bautizado el pequeño Jack Russell Terrier.

Ron tomo al cachorro de los brazos de Hermione y abrió la puerta del apartamento – Esta bien, llevémoslo y vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

Hermione dio un saltito de felicidad y lo beso y así dejaron el apartamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La casa de campo de los padres de Tonks era bastante amplia y estaba preciosamente decorada, Andrómeda Tonks se había preocupado personalmente de preparar todos aquellos detalles para la boda de su única hija, todo en detalles rosa, color favorito de la muchacha.

Ya habían llegado todos los invitados y Remus se encontraba frente al altar con Harry de su lado, Temblaba de pies a cabeza y su amigo trataba de tranquilizarlo.

- Vamos Remus relájate, todo saldrá excelente – dijo el muchacho por quinta vez en los diez minutos que llevaban esperando frente al altar.

- ¿y si se arrepiente¿Qué pasara si me abandona?

- No te abandonara…

- ¿Pero por que se demoran tanto? – Remus se apretaba las manos y no paraba de moverse.

- Es Normal! – dijo Harry al borde de la desesperación.

- Pero… - Remus intento replicar pero fue interrumpido por la marcha nupcial que anunciaba la llegada de Tonks.

La muchacha llevaba un vestido de color burdeo, con un corsé con aplicaciones de diamantes pequeñitos y una falda que se ensanchaba al llegar al suelo, pero sin una cola muy ostentosa y su cabello rosa chicle iba recogido en un elegante moño, iba tomada del brazo de su padre, Ted Tonks, y los seguía su madrina de bodas, Ginevra Weasley.

Tonks llego al lado de Remus y este aun seguía temblando, Harry y Ginny se pararon uno a cada lado de los novios y Ted Tonks fue a sentarse junto a su mujer quien no paraba de sollozar.

- No soporto verlo aquí – le susurro Luna a Hermione dirigiendo la mirada hacia los asientos que se encontraban del otro lado de la fila en que ellas se encontraban, ahí estaban sentados Neville y Hannah Abbott, quienes habían formalizado su relación ya que el maestro oficial había vuelto y la chica no seguía impartiendo clases.

- No te amargues Luna, Remus lo invito, además creo que estas mejor sin el – sentencio Hermione – Además tu no tienes mala compañía – Agrego la chica en tono mas bajo y dirigiendo una mirada picarona a Rolf que se encontraba junto a Luna quien se ruborizo sobremanera.

- No empieces – le espeto – por cierto ¿Por qué no esta Chang? – esperaba verla por aquí.

- Que despistada eres – Dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras acariciaba a Merlín que dormía en su regazo – Tonks no la quería aquí, además tengo entendido que salio con Víktor.

Se oyó un leve gruñido emitido por Ron y el muchacho les hizo señas de que guardaran silencio ya que la ceremonia iba a comenzar.

- Estimados miembros de la comunidad mágica – comenzó un pequeño hombrecito que se ubicaba frente a Remus y Tonks – Nos hemos reunido hoy para celebrar el Matrimonio de Remus John Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks – ante esta ultima frase Tonks puso una cara de desagrado y estuvo a punto de replicar si no es por que Remus la tomo de la mano y le impidió moverse.

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente (sin contar las expresiones de Tonks cuando se mencionaba su nombre) y al cabo de una hora Remus y Tonks ya estaban casados y se daba comienzo a la fiesta.

- Harry, cariño¿dormirás aquí esta noche? – Pregunto Andrómeda al muchacho antes de que comenzara el baile de los novios

- No señora Tonks, lo siento, es que mañana es mi viaje y debo irme temprano – al oír estas palabras Ginny, quien se encontraba junto a Harry, sintió que se le oprimía el corazón.

Los recién casados pasaron al centro de la pista de baile y el grupo favorito de Tonks, Las brujas de Macbeth (contratadas por Remus) comenzaron una canción llamada "By your side". La melodía y letra de la canción hizo que la mayor parte de los presentes se emocionaron y luego mas parejas fueron incluyéndose al baile.

Harry miraba hacia la pista y Ginny permanecía a su lado y ninguno atinaba a hacer algo.

- ¿Bailamos? – Fue Ginny quien tomo la iniciativa.

- Cl-Claro – respondió el muchacho, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Le ofreció su brazo para caminar juntos y se dirigieron a bailar.

Ginny era una excelente bailarina, pero a Harry le costaba un poco mas, por eso fue el mayor alivio de su vida cuando pusieron música lenta, la tomo por la cintura y la aferro a su cuerpo, no quería soltarla, no deseaba dejarla ir jamás. Le dolía tanto pensar que al día siguiente tomaría un avión rumbo a Noruega, acompañado de una novia a la que no amaba y sin una fecha definida de regreso, le dolía tanto abandonar a aquella mujer que sabía que no tenia. Y por la mente de la muchacha deambulaban miles de dilemas¿Qué hacer¿decirle lo que siento¿dejarlo ir sin mas? No… no podía dejarlo ir sin hacer algo antes, se había enamorado de Harry Potter como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Harry tomo su mano y la saco de la pista, necesitaba estar a solas con ella, quería sentir el mundo solo para ellos dos. La llevo a la parte mas alejada de la casa.

- Solía pasar mucho tiempo aquí ¿sabes? Cuando conocí a Tonks esta casa se convirtió en mi hogar – dijo el muchacho paseando su vista por las viejas hamacas que colgaban entre los frondosos árboles ubicados en el sector – Me duele tanto tener que abandonar todo esto.

Ginny no sabia que decir, se había quedado sin palabras así que solo atino a acercarse al muchacho y abrazarlo.

- Te extrañare tanto pequeña – dijo al tiempo que le daba un ligero beso en la frente – no se que estas haciendo conmigo, pero me encanta

Ginny lo miro extrañada - ¿a que te refieres?

- A que daría lo que fuera por no tener que marcharme y poder quedarme a tu lado.

- No te vayas – dijo ella con tono suplicante – quédate por favor, yo no se que haré sin ti – y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho

Aquellas fueron las palabras que Harry necesitaba oír. Tomo su mentón y le alzo la cabeza, se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y luego sin mas, se unieron en un beso, en el primer beso de amor real que ambos recibían, en el beso que cambiara para siempre la historia de los dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis mas sinceras disculpas por el mega retraso, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho el capitulo… Besos

Sweet Tonks


	22. El viaje

_**Sway**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situaciones y algunos extras son provenientes de mi mente maquiavélica con el fin de hacer que mi querida amiga se sienta identificada y ría de mis ocurrencias. (Las fechas y edades tampoco corresponderán a la normalidad del mundo HP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 22: El viaje**_

Abrió los ojos aquella mañana, con la sonrisa estampada en su rostro, no podía quitar de su mente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Harry finalmente la había besado, se habían besado, y aquel había sido el mejor beso de toda su vida.

Se acomodo en la cama, deseaba pasar unos minutos más disfrutando de sus recuerdos. Miro el reloj ubicado en su mesita de noche. 7:05 AM.

**¡7:05 AM!**

El avión de Harry partía rumbo a Noruega en menos de una hora.

Se levanto rápidamente y en menos de 10 minutos estuvo lista.

-Aeropuerto – dijo – como llego al aeropuerto – paseaba de un lado a otro del apartamento – no puedo aparecerme ahí.

Tomo su abrigo y sus llaves, tomaría un taxi para llegar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba inquieto, se sentía solo ¿Por qué había sido tan testarudo y había rechazado la compañía de Remus y Tonks? No, no podía obligarlos a suprimir su felicidad, estaban recién casados, debían disfrutarlo. Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al gran ventanal del aeropuerto, esperaba ver su hermosa melena pelirroja aparecer entre la multitud, pero no aparecía. No aparecería. Dio media vuelta y vio a Cho en compañía de su amiga Marietta y Víkor Krum, se veía feliz, si supiera como estaba el en ese momento. Estaba cometiendo un grave error y por eso jamás podría estar con Ginny… 30 minutos para abordar el avión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerró la puerta y corrió a la avenida principal. Tenía 30 minutos para llegar, y los taxis no aparecían ¡Rayos¿Por qué siempre a ella? En la esquina apareció uno, se apresuro a hacerle señas para detenerlo, abrió la puerta para subirse y antes de poder hacerlo, sintió que alguien la jalaba del fuertemente del brazo y la hacia alejarse del taxi.

- ¿Dónde vas tan apurada Ginevra?

Esa voz, la conocía. El taxista cerro la puerta del automóvil y siguió su camino, dejándola atrapada por Draco Malfoy, retrasándola y arrebatándole la posibilidad de detener a su amados Harry.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué haría si ella llegaba?... se quedaría, por supuesto, solo… solo necesitaba que ella y nadie más que ella lo persuadiera de esa locura, pero… pero ella no aparecía.

- Vamos Ginny – dijo en voz alta buscándola a su alrededor, y Cho lo fulmino con la mirada. Mas no le interesaba, estaba decidido a romper definitivamente con ella… Solo 20 minutos para abordar el avión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Draco – dijo asombrada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a detenerte Ginevra, no permitiré que corras tras Potter

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! – dijo ella comenzando a desesperarse.

-Vamos Gin, sabes perfectamente que te muere por correr tras Potter, pero pierdes tu tiempo. Potter llegara a Noruega y se casara con Chang ¿Realmente creíste que le importabas?

Ginny se quedo estupefacta, Draco tenia razón, Harry se casaría con Cho, y ella solo había sido un juego ¿Por qué le interesaría una mujer como ella si a su lado tenia hace ya ocho años a alguien mejor? Si Harry realmente estuviese interesado en ella habría roto con Chang hace tiempo y estaría con ella, no a punto de abordar un avión hacia Noruega. Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a una banca cercana y se sentó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry se levanto y se dirigió a la sección de corres de aeropuerto. Ya solo quedaban 10 minutos para su partida y había perdido las esperanzas, ella no llegaría. Tomo una pluma y escribió un mensaje. Deseaba despedirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Vamos amor – dijo Draco abrazándola y besándola en la frente – tu sabes que es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. Potter no te merece, además tu eres mía.

Ginny no reaccionaba, tenía la mirada perdida y la mente invadida por el recuerdo del beso de Harry ¿si no la amaba por qué la había besado¿Por qué habia sido tan perfecto?

- Tenemos que organizar todo lo respectivo a nuestro matrimonio – continuaba el rubio – dejaremos que mi padre se encargue de todo. El fue quién organizo el viaje de Potter ¿sabias?

Ginny reacciono ante la última frase y lo miro estupefacta, Draco estaba tras aquel vació que sentía, era el culpable de que el amor de su vida estuviera a punto de abandonarla. Se levanto rápidamente y lo primero que hizo fue darle una bofetada a Malfoy.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mi – Grito – no quiero saber de ti Draco Malfoy¡ME DAS ASCO!

Echo a correr y Draco se quedo observándola furioso, sentado en la banca tocándose el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

Llego hasta un callejón y decidió aparecerse en el aeropuerto, no le interesaba si un montón de Muggles se daban cuenta. El amor de su vida se iba y ella debía detenerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry miro su reloj. Habia llegado la hora y ella no había aparecido. Vio a Cho que se abrazaba con su amiga Marietta y ambas lloraban al despedirse. Tomo su maleta y camino hacia la puerta de acceso a la pista. Cho corrió para alcanzarlo, seguida por Krum, y se colgó de su brazo.

-Veo que tu amiguita pelirroja no vino – dijo la oriental venenosamente, al no recibir respuesta agrego – espero que te des cuenta de que no puedes dejarme, tu eres mío, estas destinado a serlo, a casarte conmigo, no permitiré que ninguna aparecida arruine nuestra relación y tire a la basura ocho años de mi vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apareció cerca de una puerta de acceso al aeropuerto, y para su tranquilidad ningún Muggle noto lo repentina de la aparición de la pelirroja. Comenzo a correr camino a la puerta de acceso a la pista y se cruzo con Marietta quien dibujo una sonrisa triunfante al ver la aflicción de la muchacha. – Que no se haya ido aun – musito, y continuo corriendo.

Llego hasta la muralla de vidrio que separaba a los viajeros de las demás personas. Ahí lo vio, a punto de cruzar la puerta, con Chan colgada de su brazo.

-¡HARRY! – grito, pero su voz era inaudible para el.

-¡HARRY! – continuo gritando mientras golpeaba el vidrio con los puños.

-¡HARRY! – volvió a gritar, mientras caía de rodillas y las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, y el cruzaba el umbral que los separaría para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Permaneció bastante tiempo arrodillada y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras lloraba sin cesar.

- Señorita – un guardia se había acercado a ella – esta obstruyendo el paso – la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo a unos asientos cercanos.

Se mantuvo en los asientos que se encontraban frente al ventanal que permitia ver los aviones despegar, Ginny no podía soportar la idea de que Harry había partido a Noruega con Cho, y mientras veía como el avión en el que se encontraba el amor de su vida despegaba, tomo sus cosas y decidió no seguir mirando. Salio caminando del aeropuerto, mientras a sus espaldas en aquel avión Harry observa por la ventana como se alejaba cada vez más de su amor. La felicidad de Cho y Krum, y todos los pasajeros de aquel vuelo le molestaba, todos se veían contentos y deseosos de partir, pero el lo único que tenia en mente era – como lo había visto en muchas películas – detener el avión y bajarse, pero la idea de que su pelirroja no había estado presente ese día que la necesitaba mas que a nadie, lo detenía y lo mantenía en ese asiento.

Ginny caminaba con la cabeza gacha y con su pelo en el rostro, no tenia animo para levantar la cabeza y correr el pelo, lo único que quería era llegar al apartamento y encerrarse en su habitación para poder olvidar a Harry y todo lo sucedido desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez, pero no podría, y tal vez, el saber que no tendría el valor para olvidarlo la tenia tan abatida.

Llego hasta el tren subterráneo, el tren subterráneo que alguna vez conoció gracias a el, la situación era mas fuerte que ella, todo en ese lugar le recordaba a Harry. Se subió al tren y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas… tenia aquel tiempo en el tren para relajarse y llegar al apartamento donde seguramente estarían sus amigas, y no quería preocuparlas.

Salio de la estación y recorrió el camino por el cual alguna vez anduvo con el, aquella noche en que lo había sentido mas cerca que nunca. Llego al apartamento y abrió la puerta, sus amigas no estaban, seguramente Hermione estaría con Ron, y Luna con Rolf, disfrutando aquella dulce compañía que ella había perdido. Se recostó en el sofá en el cual alguna vez había dormido con el, y abrazo una almohada que permanecía impregnada con su aroma, y entre sollozos se quedo dormida.

De pronto unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su dulce sueño en el que Harry se quedaba a su lado. Se levanto extrañada y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

- Carta para la señorita Ginevra Weasley.

- Soy yo – respondió desanimada; el hombre le extendió la carta – Gracias – agrego mientras recibía la carta. Dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta tras ella. Volvió al sofá y miro el sobre que contenía la carta, no tenia remitente.

La acerco a ella, tenía su olor, el olor de Harry… Rápidamente la abrió y saco una pequeña nota que decía:

_Nunca Te olvidare…_

_Te amo._

_Harry._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mensaje de mi amiga JannyBunny (Ginny en Sway)

-_ esta historia es una de esas pocas que me llegan hasta el curaxon...puke serà? claruu! puke muxias cosas me han pasado en la vida real, mi miga Lore y su mente makiavelica-romanticona-imaginativa al maximo las convirtieron en el mejor de los cuentitos de Harry Potter que haya leido, obvio! xP puke Ginny soy io y Harry...wenu Harry ta' lejitos coo sale n el cuento uU...pero lo ke sienten estos personajes se acerca muxio a lo ke nosotros sentimos, algo muy special... mil gaxias a ti Lore de mi curaxon x escribir tan lindo y recordar cosas pekñitas ke habia olvidado, los dolores d batita y los nervios vuelven cada vez ke leo tus fics...tq8 miga mia..._

_para todos los q leen… mmm ke sigan coo io d fans..y ke cualkier cosa puede pasar n tus fics asi ke tienen ke tar preparados puke io he sido una d las ke mas sorpresas se ha llevado_

Mensaje Mio:

Muchisimas gracias por todos los Reviews… de verdad espero q aian disfrutado del capi… y me perdonen por lo q hice… pero.. Harry debia irse… no me odien… a mi tbn me da penita..

Este cap fue escrito en conjunto con JannyBunny, en las denominadas clases mega fomes de la Universidad… lo se.. sere un gran ejemplo para mis alumnos ¬¬… todos escribiran fan fics en mis clases… pero pucha… aquí esta…

Nos leemos pronto.. q esten bien.

Sweet Tonks


End file.
